Coming Undone
by SWEETLITTLEPSYCHOPATH
Summary: *alt univ dean ambrose/ oc / orton triangle oc/dean* Just when Victoria thought things would be safe, that being where she felt safest, with Dean Ambrose of all people, would keep her safe, that nothing could touch her, a face from her past resurfaces. Not only this, but Randy's jumped to conclusions, and he's now gunning for Dean. How will this all end?
1. The Quiet Ones Always Snap First

Quietly the pigtailed platinum blonde sat in the Diva locker room, her brown eyes scanning her surroundings warily, as she tried to avoid becoming a target, being picked on yet again.

It's not that she was afraid, so much as she was afraid of what she'd do to the person who finally pushed her too far. Because since she joined the show 2 years prior, she'd been bullied, ganged up on, pranked in cruel and unusual ways and lately, she was starting to have a harder time surpressing her rage.

She knew she was going to completely snap soon, she could feel it. And she didn't want to, because the last time she snapped...

Let's just say that 3 years of her teenage life behind the white walls of an asylum hadn't been kind to her. Even then there'd been bullies, there'd been people stupid enough to push her. And her anger was hard to stop once it manifested itself.

But none of her co stars knew that. She'd managed to get that part of her private life locked away securely, or at least she thought she had, and she hadn't even mentioned it when she'd written her bio on her application. There really hadn't been a need, and she really, really wanted to do this.

Since she'd been maybe 8, not that she could really remember all that well, she'd wanted to be a wrestler. She'd watched the show loyally, and she had her favorites back then, in brother duo, Brothers of Destruction.

She even used to go to sleep at night and wish that her father was a strong silent man like Undertaker. She never could explain why, but she'd just always felt safer when the television was on, and she was watching Undertaker and Kane, or some of the other fighters of that time.

At least then, she could block out the sounds of fucking and fighting that surrounded her in the brothel she grew up in.

At least in her fantasy world, noone ever hurt her, or her mother, and she didn't get to see just how ugly life was.

The snapping of fingers and the roar of laughter had her snapping her head up, drawing out of her own thoughts to see what was going on, only to find Eve Torres and Beth Phoenix standing in front of her as they talked about her, as if she weren't even sitting there, in front of them.

She tried shrugging it off like she normally did after giving them a creepy empty stare, but something within her tonight just wouldn't let her do that.

Before she realized what she'd done, she'd twisted Beth's arm behind her back and slammed the much bigger woman up against a locker as her voice came out cold, whisper quiet and dripping with sarcasm as she said " At least when someone looks at me, they can distinguish whether I'm male or female." before grabbing her hair, slamming the woman's face off the locker door repeatedly.

The blood stained the door, and finally Layla and Alicia managed to get the smaller, frail looking platinum blonde female out of the locker room, and then calmed down , and Beth to the medic.

But Victoria saw the looks, she knew what they were all thinking.

'Freak'

'Basketcase'

With a small sigh, she grabbed her gear bag and walked out of the room, down the hallway and into the parking garage, sitting down on the cold concrete, as she rested her head in her hands, bit her lip afraid she'd pushed it too far.

There was no turning back now, she'd been pushed beyond her absolute brink and then some in the past two years.

After a few deep breaths, and a brisk walk around the parking garage in the cold night air, she walked back into the backstage area, and right away, Mr. McMahon sought her out, grim look on his face as he held open his office door for her.

He slid the folder across the desk to her, and then said while coughing to clear his throat, " I'm assuming tonight is another episode like those in your records?"

"How did you get this?"

" I have my ways. I've actually had these, the entire time. And I have to say, this is some interesting background you have here." as he read aloud one of her "doctors" observations:

_The patient has trouble remembering why she came here, or what she did to be recommended to our hospital. Upon further inspection, we have noticed that she also lacks memories from the ages of approx 6 to 8. She has nightmares, she doesn't do well with people, and she seems afraid of everyone around her. _

_Earlier in the cafeteria, a few of the other patients ganged up on her and attacked her, and the girl went mad, became surprisingly violent.  
_

_It is possible that she might have PTSD. Beyond tonight's manifestion of rage, she seems calm and lucid any other time.  
_

" I don't know what you're getting at, Mr. McMahon, but I am not about to exploit my past for the world to see, just so you get even richer." Victoria said calmly as she looked at him, her eyes pleading with him not to make her into some kind of monster.

All she was was a broken girl, trying to pick up the pieces of her life, and live her dream. And now, with her boss knowing this about her, there was simply no telling what the man would do to exploit it.

" I'm not asking you to do that. I'm just thinking that you have all this anger, you should use it." Vince replied thoughtfully, watching her brown eyes as his words sank in, hit their required mark.

"What..What do you mean?" Victoria asked as she twisted a strand of platinum hair around her fingertip.

"We're putting you into a main event match tonight, not the usual dark match. Think you feel up to it, after what just happened?" Vince asked, studying the girl intently, smirking.

"Against who?"

"Against Beth Phoenix. People saw the attack earlier, now people are curious to see you in action. It's trending on Twitter, as we speak."

"But... What if I don't want to?" Victoria asked as she bit her lip, fell silent, thinking quietly to herself. She was just too afraid she'd never be able to reign in the anger.

" I can find someone else to fight against you, but we're still moving you into a main event match. It's good for business." Vince remarked as he looked at the blonde.

"But what about me? What if it's not good for me?" Victoria insisted as Vince dismissed her and said simply, firmly, "It's done. Now go get ready for your match."

Victoria walked out of the office, and down to catering, grabbing a bottled water, sitting at her usual far off table, biting her lip, studying the surface of the table intently, when a voice spoke above her, right next to her ear.

"I happen to agree with my buddy Punk. I dig crazy chicks." Brad Maddox said with a quiet smirk as he sat down next to her.

Victoria flinched away and grumbled, "Get lost, Maddox."

"Ah ah ah. If I were you, I'd be nice to me, right now." Maddox taunted as his hand reached out, trailed slowly across her cheek.

Victoria gulped, as the flashes of times like this in the past flooded her subconcious. She tried to keep the fear, the anger down, and she kept quiet, just hoping he'd go away. But instead, he settled into his seat and then said casually, " So you were in an asylum."

" So you were listening at the door. Maddox, if you tell anyone anything you heard, I swear to God, what I did to Beth will be nothing compared to what I do to you." Victoria said as she looked up, eyeing him in anger, loathing.

Brad raised a brow and laughed, grabbing her raised hand and twisting her wrist. "No, now what you want to do, is be nice to me.. Or I'll break into McMahon's office and take that file, make copies of it and pass them out to everyone backstage."

Victoria bit her lip and then said quietly, " Go ahead. It won't be the first time that someone's used this against me when it came out. But know this.. I will never degrade myself by sleeping with you or pretending to be your girlfriend, or whatever it is you want. It doesn't matter what you do to me, because that will never happen."

Brad growled and gripped her wrist tighter. "You will."

" Go to hell." Victoria muttered as she brought her fork up and jabbed into the hand that was holding her wrist so tightly that it felt like it'd snap at any moment.

Brad yelped and then Victoria leaned in and said with a quiet and cold almost evil smirk, "Oops.. I guess that was just the moment of temporary insanity." before getting up, walking out of the catering area in anger.

What had she managed to get herself into? She didn't want major spotlight, she'd been content to just keep fighting dark matches, to be honest.

But now, it looked like everything was about to change, and none of the changes would be good. And this had the platinum blonde beyond anxious in a scared way already.

She wasn't an Eve or an AJ who thrived on attention and demanded it. She just wanted to live her life, pursue her dream in peace. And now, thanks to her finally having too much earlier, it looked like whether she wanted the attention or not, she was getting it.

Not only from the show, but now, apparently from the creep the locker room known as Brad Maddox.

Her mind spun as she tried to think of a way out of this jam she'd managed to land herself in.


	2. Pushed To The Limit

Get Up by Korn/Skrillex began to play, and mentally, Victoria coached herself. She could do this. She had to do this now, thanks to her actions in the locker room earlier. She couldn't help but feel torn between satisfied that she'd broken Beth's nose and upset with herself because she'd allowed herself to snap so violently earlier.

She was normally so very controlled, but lately, their pranks were getting meaner, more harmful and their taunts were filling her mind at night, bouncing around in the recesses of her dreams, and they were starting to take their toll on her.

Beth watched the petite blonde as she walked slowly and deliberately down the ramp, and then stepped into the ring. She'd almost swear that Victoria looked more like she were about to face the firing squad than anything. But Beth smirked because if Victoria were afraid, that meant this would be too easy, and the match would be over in seconds.

"Weak little bitch." Beth snarled as she got Victoria up over her head, throwing her down to the mat, kicking her in the midsection a few times. The growl she heard had her raising her brow, and then it happened. The petite blonde got airborne, and she used her legs to flip Beth to the mat, and then began kicking and punching her, beating her, headbutting her.

Beth finally managed to kick the little bitch off of her and muttered, "You psycho." as she tried to choke Victoria while sitting on top of her. Even as the girl was turning purple, she was still trying to claw at Beth's eyes and face, and finally, she mustered the strength to kick the bigger female off of her. And when she'd done this, she quickly powerbombed an unexpecting Beth to the mat and tried for a rollup pin.

But Beth got her second wind, and kicked out at 2.

Backstage, two men sat in front of the small monitor in the green room and one mumbled quietly, "Is she a new fighter?"

The man sitting next to him shook his head no and said "She's been here two years almost. Remember earlier tonight when Phoenix walked past, her face all bloody? That little half pint blonde caused that. Layla said she kept slamming Beth's face into the locker room door, said there was even blood on the door when they finally pulled away."

Maddox spoke up and said with a smirk, "She's my girlfriend" as the two men looked at one another, then at Maddox and began to howl in laughter. The one guy said with a smirk, "Oh really now, is that so?"

" It is."

" Why aren't you down at the ring then?"

" She's shy about us." Maddox lied easily. The second guy eyed him and then said "Bullshit. There is no way that you are with her. "

Brad shrugged and then stood, leaving the room, grumbling under his breath. Those bastards! She would be with him, if he had to force her to do it. He'd had this obsession with her since they'd been in FCW together, and even back then, he'd done everything he could to keep anyone and everyone from getting close to her.

And now that he had this little bit of news about her, about her past, and he could ruin her with it, then he could ultimately have her.

Because noone would want her, if they knew the truth about her, where she came from, what she'd been through and ultimately, what she'd done because of what she'd been through and where she was from. It was a simple fact.

The fight waged on down in the ring, and both women were panting for breath, both were now bleeding, and Victoria showed no signs of letting up any time soon. Beth was almost starting to become just a little afraid of her.

The quiet blonde had always to some extent creeped almost all the divas out before, but tonight she just.. She looked twice as creepy. Her eyes were dull, expressionless, and she was under the spell of the rage that had apparently taken over during the match.

Another pin attempt, and Victoria just wouldn't stay down. She got hold of a chair this time, and wound up hitting Beth at least two times with it before getting her into a pin which Beth kicked out of.

Beth did a Shooting Star Press onto Victoria, and this time, she held the girl down, clamped her hand over her mouth and held her down for the pin.

Victoria growled as they raised Beth's hands in victory, and she reached up, pulling the woman back down to the mat, then attacking her with her own title belt.

"Never do that to me again." she said coldly, quietly as her eyes started to return to normal, not looking so vacant anymore. She stood, dropped the title belt forcefully on Beth's midsection and then with one final kick, she started to walk backstage.

Oddly enough, it wasn't as hard as she'd originally thought to get herself back under control. But as she walked back to the locker room, she could feel the stares, hear the whispers and she couldn't be sure if it were in her mind, or people were actually afraid of her.

Which to her, was stupid, because she'd never hurt a soul deliberately, without a good reason. Or at least she tried not to, not until tonight.


	3. Pushed To The Limit Pt 2

**A/N: Just a warning.. In this chapter, there are hints of a very very fucked up situation that occured in my oc's past, it's a huge part of why she is the way she is. Implied repeated rape, and abuse. You have been warned. I want to thank Anon9 for reviewing, and her suggestions for a pairing. I liked all of them, tbh. Anyway, if you don't like reading gory or graphic stuff, then you might want to skip the italicised part of the story. But it's here for a cause, it explains things that might come to light at some point in the story.**

* * *

Brad fell in behind her in the darkened garage, quietly, a predatory smirk on his face. She got to her car, and was just about to unlock it, when he grabbed her and then said "Have you given any kind of thought to my little question earlier? Because it's a limited time offer. If you turn me down, I will make sure everyone finds out just what kind of a girl you really are.. That you're a little monster, not this sweet little quiet innocent person you try to fool us all into thinking you are." as he pressed her against her car, with her arms behind her back, and himself against her.

"Yeah. I've given it thought, and like I said earlier, in the politest of ways, Maddox. You can go to hell. And you can tell anyone you want. It's not like they already don't have enough to torture me with either way, this really won't make a difference. I'm not the only crazy and fucked up girl on the roster.. Are we forgetting AJ?" Victoria pointed out as she bit her lip, tried to squeeze her eyes shut, tried not to cry at the pain his grip had on her wrist.

She'd just managed to get free by doing a roundhouse kick which connected neatly with Maddox's nose, sending him swearing and staggering back before he collapsed on the concrete when she realized that AJ was standing there, arms crossed, glaring at her hatefully. Victoria shrugged and asked quietly, "What are you looking at, bunny burning clingy psycho? Every word I just said is completely true.. See, the rest of the roster might not get it.. But take it from a fellow psycho.. You really are crazy."

AJ stepped up and slapped her. Victoria rolled her eyes then slapped back and leaning in said in a cool and calm voice, "You do realize, AJ.. That I'm not a little pushover like every one of you originally thought for two years, right? Or did you miss the way I dismantled Beth in the locker room tonight? If I were you? I'd run. Now. Tonight is not a night you want to mess with me. Go play headgames with Cena or Ziggler."

AJ raised her hand to slap her again, but instead, Victoria slapped her first and then pointed her away from her as she growled calmly, "Now."

AJ gaped at her in anger then spat hatefully, "This isn't over. Noone calls me crazy and gets away with it!"

" Well, apparently, I just did. Now beat it before I lose my temper again." Victoria said softly in a calm voice before getting into her car, turning up Skid Row and slamming her car into reverse, taking off to the hotel. Her hands were shaking, her heart was pounding as her mind filled with images from the past she was working her ass off to forget.

As soon as she was in her hotel room, she triple locked the door and sank down to the floor, putting her head on her knees as she tried to stop the images, the sounds and smells that were bombarding her brain right now from coming back.

She didn't want this to happen, not again. She didn't want to snap, but she had, and there was no turning back. She could only hang on tight and hope to hell the ride didn't result in her endangering anyone else's lives.

Falling on her back into her bed, she shut her eyes and started to drift off.. And of course, the nightmares began all over again...

* * *

_"Stop it! You're choking me! Please!" the blonde 15 year old begged as the older man's hand curled even tighter around her throat, and her mother screamed in horror, tried to jump on the man's back and get him off of her little girl. The man's hand went up her skirt roughly, and he held her down, holding a finger to her lips as he took out a gun, slowly trailed it up the inside of her leg._

_"I think it's about time you started earnin your keep, Blondie." he said with a sneer as she bit her lip, thrashed beneath him and bit his hand. When she got loose, he grabbed her mother, and she screamed. A table with candles sitting on top got knocked over, and the room started to blaze only to be put out by the man, who then turned back to his attack on her mother. And as her mother shouted at her to run, hide, and she did as she was told, she flinched as she heard the gunshots.  
_

_When she came out of the corner, she found her mother lying sprawled out, face down in the middle of the living room floor and the man ran at her again, grabbing her, his hand going over her mouth as he snarled, "See what you made me do you little bitch? She was my best girl."  
_

_As he held her down, she shut her eyes.. When she woke up, she was sitting in an ER, covered in blood, her throat scratchy from smoke, and no clue what had happened to her. Then they took her to the asylum._

* * *

She woke up the next morning to the sun streaming into the windows, as she sat up shielding her eyes, and reaching for some water. Her throat hurt from screaming all night again, and she realized that she'd had the same fragmented nightmare, again.

It really got to her that she couldn't remember anything clearly from that night. She stood, stretching, and when she walked down to the buffet dining area in the hotel, she saw AJ staring at her hatefully as a few other girls looked at her with fear in their eyes.

She ignored it as best as she could, and sat at a table alone, eating her grapefruit, just like always. Then a throat cleared and she looked up into the brown angry eyes of AJ Lee who leaned in and then asked in a hissing voice, "And you called ME a bunny burner? Who out of us have been to an asylum?" before smirking.

Victoria put her hand in her hair and then said calmly, quietly, " AJ? If you're smart, and you're probably not.. You will walk away right now, stop pushing. You don't know me, none of you know me to be honest, so until any of you, especially you, do, then don't fucking pass judgement."

AJ gaped at her and Victoria took a bite of her grapefruit, and looked up and around. Most everyone but a few of the mouthier more overdramatic divas were even making a deal of the whole situation.

Victoria was thankful for that. Somehow, she got the feeling that over 90 percent of the roster didn't believe a damn thing Maddox said, or they didn't take him seriously.

But parts of her were worried. Maybe they should. Because she was cracked now.. And things could only get worse, or they could get better, she could finally deal with everything and be halfway normal from here on out.

Somehow, she was pessimistic enough to not see the first option as being a valid one. Knowing her luck, things could and would ultimately get worse.

She looked up to find Maddox standing there, amused smirk on his face as he sat down next to her, his prize. Now, with his little "snitching" and telling everyone he knew would talk (and most likely stretch the truth) about her little stay in the asylum.

"Get the fuck away from me, Maddox." Victoria said as he leaned in and whispered in her ear, "You will belong to me now. Noone else would ever want someone as crazy as you. How's it feel to know that?"

" Maddox, I swear to God, I'm going to stab you with my knife." Victoria swore as she looked up at him, cold gleam in her eyes.

And across the buffet area, two Superstars watched this all unfolding, each with a plan and intention in mind. Because they had watched for 2 years as the blonde tried her best to keep it together.


	4. Almost At The Edge

**A/N: I want to thank Anon9 for reviewing, and her suggestions for a pairing. I liked all of them, tbh. And thanks to jcott3 for their review also. To all you AJ fans, sorry, I don't happen to honestly be one, especially with her !crazy gimmick.  
**

* * *

"Seriously? She's a bunny burning obsessed, spoiled, whiny little.. Ahh, fuck it. But seriously? He KISSES her? How did he not know this would wind up blowing up right in his face?" the blonde muttered to herself as she watched the replay of Miz Tv from her spot on the green room's plushly carpeted floor.

Snickering from behind her had her turning over and her eyes darting around the room, slightly widened in fear. Just out of her line of sight, someone said " Relax."

" In case you have missed anything that's been going around about me, pal, I don't really do relaxed.. So... Why don't you just come on out, show yourself." Victoria said calmly, in a cool tone of voice filled with wariness before adding, "And Maddox, if it's you? I'd run. Because you're already on borrowed time where I'm concerned."

Noone answered. Victoria raked her hand through her hair, then called out again, "Seriously, this isn't funny." and still got no answer.

From just outside the doorway, an unknowing Victoria was being watched, and the watcher wore an amused smirk, remembering her comment from seconds before.

Seconds later, she walked right past him, lost in her own thoughts, Korn blasting from her Iphone's earbuds so loud he was surprised her ears weren't bleeding or she wasn't deaf.

She always seemed to have some kind of music going he noticed, almost as if she were afraid to hear what was going on around her. This had been one of the first things that'd made him curious about the unusually short and quiet blonde when she'd first come to the WWE.

Victoria walked into the dressing room to find the word PSYCHO scrawled across her locker room door and an almost black rose with a note attached taped to it.

She raised a brow then turned to the other Divas who stood watching her intently.

"Which one of you did this? It's not funny. Fucking get a life you idiots." she said calmly in her usual quiet and almost icy cold voice as she scanned the note.

No mystery there, that was from Maddox as was the rose. But one of the girls on the roster had painted the word psycho on the door of her locker, and the anger surged quickly before she even realized it'd come out. She immediately went to a returning into the locker room AJ Lee and grabbed her by the throat as she said " Look you bunny burning twit. A psycho I might be, but.. At least I'm a big enough girl to admit it." as AJ looked at her, horrified and with no real clue as to what happened.

Until her face met the locker door and the wet and cold red paint.

"Do you see that? I thought I warned you once. You don't want to play games with me. Not right now.. I'm not exactly in the best mental stability." she growled as finally Layla managed to get her hands away from AJ's throat and then get AJ out of her sight for the moment.

Layla studied the blonde intently, then backed away.

Victoria laughed bitterly and grabbing a kendo stick, she set off to find the root of her problems.

Brad motherfucking Maddox.

And when she found him, she was going to beat him until he cried like a little bitch.

Because if he'd never been listening to a private conversation between herself and Mr. McMahon, then her deepest darkest secret, and her biggest fear, of losing her sanity again, might not have ever come out, might not ever have even been used against her.

She stormed into the men's locker room and the male that'd been watching her before sat watching intently as she found Brad, thrust the rose and the note into his hand, and then whacked him more than a few times in the head and face, eventually the midsection and back with the kendo stick in her hand as she swore at him and called him every name she could think of.

Finally, John Cena managed to get the petite blonde off of Brad Maddox and sat her down, handed her a bottled water and asked what happened.

Warily, of course.. He'd just narrowly escaped AJ, he didn't want another psycho clinging to him.

"Simplest terms? Maddox told everyone something he has no business even knowing. And so I beat him with a kendo stick." Victoria said as she looked at her hands, calm again now. She didn't dare look up at any of the males on the roster, because she was pretty sure this little meltdown put her right up there with madame bunny burner herself.

John raked his hand over his head and then stood, walking away briskly, figuring that the quicker he got away, the better off he'd be. Which of course, was fine with Victoria, she was pretty much figuring out that by now, people were starting to realize that she probably wasn't all there in the head either.

But unlike the other resident crazy on the roster, she was trying desperately to hold it all together, hold it all in. But she'd just had so much that she'd been pushed beyond the limit and now, she was just fed up. Maddox spreading her past around the locker rooms was just a small piece of the bigger picture.

Victoria was afraid of herself. She was afraid that she'd never be completely okay, mentally, and she really feared one day just losing it completely.

She was afraid of the damage she could potentially cause to others, herself. Another huge reason that she didn't keep many, if any friends.

Standing, she walked out of the locker room, head down, avoiding the stares of the others in the room.

The male that'd been watching her took a few deep breaths in concern. If there ever were a time for him to make a move, it'd be now. Everyone needed someone, whether they admitted it or not.


	5. Almost At The Edge Pt 2

**A/N: I want to thank Anon9 for reviewing, and her suggestions for a pairing. I liked all of them, tbh. And thanks to jcott3 for their review also. To all you AJ fans, sorry, I don't happen to honestly be one, especially with her !crazy gimmick.  
**

**And this chapter will sort of bring a "father figure" in the form of Kane, into Victoria's life. Not in the conventional sense, but considering what her own did, yeah. Still need votes for a pairing for her. Because there's more than just Maddox threatening her peace of mind..  
**

* * *

Brad fell in behind Victoria quietly as she walked down the hallway, the Iphone blasting music into her ear. He pinned her, pressed her against the wall and her amber brown eyes widened in fear as she immediately started to panic. All she could see was the face of the man in her nightmares. She wasn't seeing Brad Maddox right now.

She froze. But when his hand went up her shirt, she bought her head forward and slammed it into his nose, then took off at a run down the hall, dropping her Iphone in the process. Kane, who happened to be walking by with his tag team partner Daniel Bryan stopped and picked up the Iphone and then watched as Brad Maddox swore as he ran past them, blood dripping from his nose.

Kane growled and then muttered, "I hate that little pissworm." as Daniel nodded in agreement. Kane put two and two together, and then realized what Brad must have been up to. Though he didn't particularly care to get involved in the latest dramas but hearing what he'd heard about the girl, he felt bad for her.

"What's your problem?" Daniel asked his tag team partner, as Kane took off slowly down the hall, getting in behind Brad Maddox who'd caught up to Victoria at this point, and was now trying to pin her into a corner. Anyone could look at the small blonde's eyes and clearly see that she was terrified.

And given that Kane hated Maddox enough already, due to his Shield connections, it wasn't hard for Kane to pick the sniveling little pissworm up and chokeslam him into the floor of the hallway as hard as he could. Then wordlessly, he handed the blonde her Iphone back and walked away, satisfied he'd done his rare good deed for the day.

Victoria took the Iphone cautiously. As much as she idolized Kane, she was also very afraid of him. As she was almost all of the other men on the roster, and to be honest, men in general. All of her experiences with the male race had been fairly bad ones.

There had been this one boy in the asylum, but.. That was ages ago, and they were both unstable, and kids to boot. And Victoria's fear kept her from letting anyone get to really know her.

Daniel looked from the blonde to Kane then shrugged and managed a wary smile at her. He too had heard the rumors, seen her go ballistic on both his ex AJ and Beth Phoenix, and to be honest, he wasn't sure what to really think of the girl.

And the last thing he wanted was more insanity in his life. So, he dismissed her quickly, and the two men walked off. Kane pondered over keeping an eye out for her, because he had also heard that himself, Undertaker had been somewhat of an odd comfort to her when she was younger and one of few reasons she pursued becoming a wrestler in the first place.

And though the ice cold firemaking demon didn't admit it, he was honored, really. And maybe he could sort of help her if the need arose.

Like a father or a crazy uncle or something. The thought made the demon man chuckle and Daniel raised a brow, but Kane simply shrugged and kept walking.

"What was that?"

" It's called giving someone the benefit of the doubt, Goatface." Kane explained calmly as he rolled his eyes in annoyance at Daniel questioning him about anything.

" And why were we doing that, exactly? Hello, we both got involved with AJ, look what happened there." Daniel pointed out as calmly as Kane had spoken moments before.

" It's not like I'm encouraging the kid, Goatface. She dropped her phone, I gave it back." Kane muttered as he glared at his tag team partner.

The two men walked into the area they always frequented backstage, and promptly began to argue about tonight's match.

Victoria sat listening to her music on her Iphone, blocking out all the sounds in her own head and going on around her. She'd learned a long time ago, that the easiest way to make people not talk to you, which was what she wanted, because of her fears, was to constantly look busy, or be doing something that made it hard for you to hear them speaking.

The male who'd been watching her carefully since earlier sat watching her now, trying to figure her out. He'd almost approached her one time earlier, but she flinched, and got the fearful look in her eyes, so he'd walked on past. He sensed she was not so much afraid of everyone as she was what she would do to someone if they upset her and she unloaded on them.

And this, naturally made him curious. When he drew himself out of his own musings, he looked up from where he sat to find her gone.


	6. A New Night Terror

**A/N: I want to thank Anon9 for reviewing, and her suggestions for a pairing. I liked all of them, tbh. And thanks to jcott3 for their review also. To all you AJ fans, sorry, I don't happen to honestly be one, especially with her !crazy gimmick.  
**

**Another nightmare sequence. Might have more of an edge to it. Also a pretty intense freakout scene and brad as a borderline obsessed with having her maniac. You were warned.  
**

** Still need votes for a pairing for her. Because there's more than just Maddox threatening her peace of mind.. Just not Rollins, Ryback, Punk, Cena, Ziggler, Miz or Kofi. Can't write those guys.  
**

* * *

_She ran down the hallway, her nose bleeding, her shirt torn, her skirt ripped up one side. Somewhere in the background, White Rabbit by Jefferson Airplane blasted from one of the rooms in the brothel. She tried beating on doors, screaming or anything she could, just to keep her mother's pimp from catching her._

_But everyone was either high, drunk, fighting or fucking. So noone heard her scream one time before his beefy hand closed around her mouth and he dragged her down the hallway, slamming her down on the bed again. "NO!" she screamed before it all went black.  
_

_She fought as hard as she could, clawing, kicking and biting, screaming even, but nothing seemed to work. And then she heard gunshots.  
_

_The blood spread from his abdomen, staining the bright white shirt crimson and leaked down onto her, and she collapsed back onto the bed, squeezing her eyes shut, blacking out from fear, adrenaline and exhaustion._

* * *

She snapped out of her own thoughts, to realize she'd fallen asleep, and started to have a new version of an old nightmare that played out often in her mind like some kind of B movie horror film. She raked her small soft hands over her arms to get the chill bumps to leave and she felt, as she always did after one of the nightmares, dirty. So, she slid from the bed and walked into the bathroom, undressing, turning on the shower.

The hot water as usual did nothing to help her. And in the back of her mind, she wondered why the PTSD she'd supposedly been diagnosed with years ago, was flaring up now?

She put it down to Brad, and swearing, she made herself a silent promise that if she truly did snap, he'd be the first to go because of it. True, the bullying and pranks, taunts and teasing because she was a loner, and she didn't fit in with the rest of the roster were a big part of it, but Brad Maddox was the driving force that was pushing her towards the brink of insanity.

And the thing of it was, she didn't even understand why he was fixated on her, in the first place?

The door opening had her hands starting to shake, as she tried to remember if she'd locked herself in like she usually did in her hotel room at night. And swearing aloud, she realized she hadn't. She grabbed her towel quickly and dressed in her usual pajamas, then walked out into her room.

And when she found him standing there, she screamed, lunging at him. "Get out NOW!" she screamed as she fought him. Brad glared and hit her as hard as he could, but she headbutted him, then ran out of her room, and down the hallway.

The overwhelming sense of deja vu was almost creepy. Finding an open door, she peeked in then ducked inside. She sat there, her head on her knees, shaking and trying not to lose it completely, until the lights cut on.

And then she realized she'd ran right into the proverbial snake's den when she saw the three members of the Shield looking down at her.

Quickly, she stood and was about to run out, but Roman stopped her.

"You alright?"

Victoria bit her lip. Maddox was their friend and Ambrose understandably terrified her, as did Roman and Rollins, but mostly Ambrose.

"He asked you something." Dean said in a cold voice as he looked at her, and raised a brow a moment, holding her gaze.

" I'm fine. Wrong room?" she said, hoping like hell they believed it.

"If you were fine, you wouldn't be about to lose your shit in a corner of someone elses hotel room, now would you?" Dean asked, smirking and giving her a menacing look over with his eyes as he stepped closer.

She backed up and then Seth glared at Dean over his shoulder before saying, " Relax."

" You try waking up and finding some fucking creepy fuck in your hotel room, and then tell me if you can relax, Rollins." Victoria said as Dean's eyes took on a slightly angry look for a moment as he asked calmly, "Who?"

" I'd rather not say."

Roman cleared his throat and then said " You can tell one of us."

" Nope. I'd still rather not say. My stalker, I'll deal with him, thanks though. I'm gonna go now." Victoria said softly, as she backed out of the room, and straight into the back of the male who'd been watching her since all of this started.

He steadied her and then without turning her around said "You'll be okay. Caught the bastard by the elevator.. Fed him to Ryback." as he snickered and let her go quickly then watched as she took off down the hallway. He shot a warning glare into the open hotel room that the Shield members were staying in, then he took off for his own room.

Inside the hotel room, Dean pondered why the girl unhinged him as she did and who could have been in her room when she'd woken up.

Not that he really cared, but.. there was something about her that sort of made him aware of her. He had been in FCW too, but she never spoke to anyone. And he noticed if she was around a lot of men, she tended to just edge out of the room quietly, deer in the headlights look in her eyes making it obvious to anyone that she was scared.

Parts of him wondered if the asylum rumor were true, but he kept his mind off her. He had things to do, plans. Big plans. And he didn't like getting involved in people's shit. Because noone ever really helped him.

But then he thought about her and how she looked just now, when they'd first turned on the lights and found her in there. And he just got pissed at himself all over again.

People only turned their back on you. He'd had a lifetime of that. He'd learned at a pretty young age, after beating this one kid with a baseball bat for picking on him, that he was destined to be a loner.

Roman thought about their odd meeting with Victoria just now, and then remembered earlier in the day, when she'd attacked Maddox.

" Son of a bitch." Seth said as he looked at the other two Shield members, before adding, "It's Maddox."

Roman nodded and Dean raked his hand through his hair. To be honest, he didn't particularly like Brad Maddox, but their boss did, and they had to do what the boss wanted, keep the boss happy.

" I'm gonna go for a walk." he said casually as he walked out of the hotel room and down the hall.

Seeing Brad Maddox running, he smirked and ran up behind him, sending an elbow flying to the back of his head. When Brad growled and gave him a questioning look, Dean smirked and shrugged before walking off down the opposite hallway, and whistling to himself.

Just because he didn't like the girl, and he wasn't a people person didn't mean that Brad's being a fucking creep didn't unnerve him any less.

The other male that'd "fed" Maddox to Ryback watched all this and then said under his breath, " Yeah Ambrose. That's what the fuck you think. But I think otherwise." as he made a mental note to kick his ass when they met again.


	7. A Confrontation between Randy & Dean

**A/N: I want to thank Anon9 for reviewing, and her suggestions for a pairing. I liked all of them, tbh. And thanks to jcott3 for their review also. To all you AJ fans, sorry, I don't happen to honestly be one, especially with her !crazy gimmick.  
**

**And the voting is now officially tied two ways with Randy and Dean. Now, those are the two to choose from. If I do go with Dean, I'm going to keep him IC but have him have a slightly different side around Vic. Not sappy and repentant, just different.  
**

**Anyway, those two are the options now. :) Enjoy!  
**

* * *

Brad grabbed her hand as she walked down the hallway, yanking her out of sight. Victoria growled and slapped him, rolling her eyes in disgust. "Get your hands off me, Maddox. Now." she said quietly, calmly as Brad shook his head and then said "If I were you, Victoria, I'd be nicer to me. Because if you don't, then it's going to get really ugly for you, really soon."

Victoria got loose from his grip and after shoving him down, she took off running again, because when he'd said that just now... She hadn't been hearing him.. She'd been hearing the voice of her mother's pimp. The way he used to talk to her before she'd black out. So, she was in full blown defense mode when she smacked straight into John Cena and Randy Orton.

"Whoa.. Slow down." John said cautiously as Randy steadied the girl, asked her, "What's wrong? You okay?"

The look in her eyes was one of total fear, and slight confusion. "Y-yeah.. It's.. It's nothing.. I was just trying to hurry and get to catering.." she said quietly, careful to avoid his eyes, trying to flinch from his grip.

Randy knew she was lying, and John was shooting him warning glances as he mouthed, "Hello? You were lecturing me about crazy girls, man?"

Randy glared a little and then turned his gaze back to Victoria as he said " No, you weren't, because catering's back where you just ran from."

Victoria bit her lip and then said stiffly, "I'll be fine. And Cena's right.. I am crazy, you probably should just leave me alone. God forbid I turn out to be another AJ, right?" as she glared at John with a smirk, defense mode at an all time high.

It really grated her nerves when people lumped her in with that crazy little bunny boiler, because unlike AJ, Victoria really wanted to just be sane, normal and hell even happy again. But she couldn't. And she was on another downward spiral, and last time this happened, she woke in an asylum with no clue as to who she was.

Randy glared at John and then mouthed, " Back down, Cena.. She's not AJ." as John waved them both off as he walked away.

Let Randy get involved with this lunatic if he wanted, was the way John pretty much saw it at the moment.

"Hey, you don't have to get upset.. Now.. Calm down, and let's talk about why you were really flying like a bat from hell down the hall just now." Randy said as he looked at her firmly, studying her eyes, her face. She looked like she hadn't slept in weeks and he had a feeling it might have even been longer than that.

" Fine. You want to know why? Maddox is fucking stalking me, and he's pushing me to snap, and... Whenever he tries to .. It's like, it's not him... It's him, but it's not." Victoria said as she paced the hallway, stopping to kick over a garbage can, biting her nails.

She'd never felt so out of control of everything as she did lately. She happened to catch Layla and Beth staring at her with raised brows and she glared, growling as they made a hasty retreat.

Randy stopped her pacing. " I think I understand what you're tryin to say." he said quietly, as he looked at her.. Hell, he had to do something, she looked like she was about to completely come unglued.

"So you think Maddox is only messing with you because of what he knows?" Randy asked as a voice spoke up from behind.

"Fuck off Orton." Dean Ambrose said calmly as he stepped out and studied the girl, warily.

Randy looked at him, anger surging. Not only did he not like the guy, but he was making his move now. Someone had to protect Victoria and Randy, who'd been into her since she signed on 2 years ago, had been doing that a lot lately, with "feeding" Maddox to Ryback last night at the hotel.

And he damn sure wasn't about to just let Ambrose step in, fuck with her mind, scare her even more than most everyone else did.

"You fuck off, Ambrose. Isn't Maddox one of your boys? Well you give him a message for me.. Tell him the Viper is going to strike and unless he wants to be completely unrecognizable when the morgue comes to collect the body, he'll leave Victoria alone."

"Like you can stop him, Orton." Ambrose said with a bored tone as he rolled his eyes and then said " And just so you know.. I'll be dealing with Maddox in my own special way."

He turned his gaze to Victoria a moment, held her eyes in his gaze before shrugging and grumbling as he leaned against a wall, determined not to leave, though he was furious at himself for even hanging around, why'd this shit matter so much?

She was just another crazy bitch, finally losing her shit completely..

As per usual, someone had to step in and save the poor maiden from the evil monster Dean Ambrose. Just like with the time that the social workers came, took his baby cousin away from him, didn't even give him a chance to protect her.

Victoria looked from Dean to Randy, keeping quiet as she bit her lip, raked her hand through her hair as she insisted to Randy once more, "I'm fine, really.. I'm sorry... I should just go.. Thanks... Both of you. I mean it.. But maybe it's for the best if everyone just keeps their distance from me."

Victoria made a hasty retreat, thinking about the night and day reactions both men gave her.. And the other things going on right now that were threatening to shred her sanity.

Neither one of them, nor anyone else, needed the pain in the ass that'd come when she completely lost it the second time. No matter what anyone else said about Dean or Randy, they'd actually been the only two who really didn't seem to be creeped out by her lately.

Dean and Randy stood face to face, growling, in an intense staredown that wound up with the two men having an all out brawl in the hallway.

As John pried his friend off of Dean who was being held by the Shield, John asked quietly, "Still think your little obsession with the crazy chick is worth it?"

" Oh hell yes. More than ever. I don't care what you or anyone else says.." Randy snarled as he stormed off.

Dean glared at Roman who asked, "What the fuck were you thinking, Ambrose?" and glared at him.

"I was thinking that when I want something, I go for it, Reigns." Ambrose growled as he too stormed off.

Well this was certainly interesting, now wasn't it?

Two very different men, with the same goal and intent in mind.. But what would happen next?


	8. A Serious Talk With Dean Ambrose

**A/N: I want to thank Anon9 for reviewing, and her suggestions for a pairing. I liked all of them, tbh. And thanks to jcott3 for their review also. To all you AJ fans, sorry, I don't happen to honestly be one, especially with her !crazy gimmick.  
**

**And the voting is now officially tied two ways with Randy and Dean. Now, those are the two to choose from. If I do go with Dean, I'm going to keep him IC but have him show a slightly protective side where she's concerned. They'll have sex, talk and stuff, but.. There won't be any sappiness, or him becoming this saint of a man, because I love Dean as is.  
**

**This chapter is Dean's individual test. I tried to keep him IC, hoping I did his amazing character justice.  
**

**The next one will be for Randy.  
**

**Anyway, those two are the options now. :) Enjoy!**  
**Keep the votes coming. **

* * *

Victoria sat in the corner, `her head drawn to her knees, her earphones in, the music player on her Iphone turned as loudly as it'd go. She had to stop the voices, they had to go away. She could hear her mother's pimp yelling, swearing, her mother screaming and then gunshots.

She jumped up when something cold was dumped over her head and looking at AJ, who held a pot, giggling maliciously, she growled and knocked her down, strangling her. And not gently, either. When Layla and some of the others ran in, AJ was almost on the verge of passing out from lack of oxygen to her brain and Victoria was screaming things that didn't even make any sense.

The Shield happened to be walking down the hallway when the group of semi frightened divas standing at the door, the sounds of a violent fight going on inside the locker room naturally caught their attention. And before he realized what he was doing, Dean shoved through the crowd and grabbed the small quiet blonde off of AJ, roughly, yet oddly enough, gently.

He got her outside and lightly smacked her on the left cheek, then on the right. "Hey.. Focus.." Dean said coldly as his eyes held a veiled concern.

He hated that he felt this, this damn urge to protect the girl. He wanted to just wash his hands, walk away. He really did, because this was nothing he cared to be involved in.

" The fuck was that about?"

Victoria stayed silent, as if she didn't want to answer, and her eyes darted everywhere except for his. Dean made her look at him and said calmly, "I asked you a question. Answer."

" It's my problem, Ambrose, I'll." she trailed off, falling silent. What did he even care for? She knew how he was, she'd known him or known of him, rather, since being in FCW with him. He was selfish, probably as crazy as she was, and he was ice cold.. So why did he keep popping up lately? She didn't want or need to drag anyone else down with her in this mess.

Dean looked at her, raked his hand through his hair.

In some ways, she reminded him, she'd always reminded him of the one girl he'd sort of opened up to... Before he shot her dog and it all went to hell. He realized that now, looking at her sitting there.

Then he also realized that she really didn't seem as afraid of him as most girls on the roster were. In fact, she seemed more worried about doing everyone else harm with her declining mental state.

" This one time.. I really liked this girl, ya know.. And she told me she loved me... And she couldn't study, because she had this dog... It kept barking.. And all I wanted was for her to do well, I wanted to show her I cared.. So, I shot the dog.." Dean said as he looked at her, studying her facial expression carefully.

Victoria was aware of the story already, because it wasn't exactly a secret. She'd thought it was all a bunch of hype, but hearing him say it..

But, she considered her current mental state and then realized that she was the last person to be pointing fingers. So, she didn't give a reaction indicating fear or disgust, or anything.

"Not sure why you felt the burning desire to share that, Ambrose.. But.."

Dean watched her fidgeting, biting her lip as she took out her earbuds, and then looked at her hands without looking up.

"You shot a dog.. What I might have done is much worse.. But I was a kid.."

Dean raised a brow as he watched her, then smirking in amusement, enjoying this in some odd little way, he sat down on the floor near her, sort of close, but not too close.

"Sure it was, blondie." he said as Victoria looked up and then said " Wanna know about the asylum?"

Dean shrugged, pretending indifference.

" When I was 15, my mother's pimp killed my mother.. And then he... he raped me repeatedly.. He'd been doing it for a while.. And I blacked out... I sort of... I don't know.. When I came to, I was covered in blood and sitting in an emergency room cubicle. When I was released from the hospital, they sent me straight to the asylum, but they never told me why, and I can't remember." Victoria admitted, not daring to look up.

Dean coughed to clear his throat. He was still shocked to find out everything he'd ever speculated about her past before joining FCW, then NXT, then WWE was true. He'd thought for sure, it was just something that'd been whipped up by creative to sort of protect the girl, since she was smaller than most, she looked weak.

" Okay..." he said quietly, not exactly sure what to do with what she'd told him. Then he asked her something else he'd been curious about, "The guy you were running from the other night... It's that little fuck up Maddox.. Isn't it?"

Victoria kept quiet. In no way did she want to wind up on Shield's hit list. And she was afraid if she told him, he'd take Brad's side, insist she deserved it.

Or she'd done something to make him think she wanted to be stalked, driven crazy and messed with by Maddox.

" I'm taking that as a yes." Dean said coldly as he added, " I'm gonna deal with that little fuck later."

Victoria stayed silent, kept looking at her hands, unsure why this even mattered. " Ambrose, just stay away from me. Because what he's doing, it's making old memories surface.. And last time I went down this road, it ended in a padded cell. I know you're insane yourself, but you are not a god. And I don't want anyone getting hurt because they're trying to defend me or help me in some way. Because when I snap.."

Dean laughed bitterly and then said "Trust me.. When you snap, it won't be nearly as bad as you think. I've been snapping for half my god damn life now, and I'm fine.. You just have to channel it."

" Yeah, well some of us don't like lashing out and hurting everyone on purpose." Victoria said as she looked up bravely.

Dean shrugged and then said "I'm gonna tell you something that from the sound of it, you should already know, Victoria.. It's better to be the heartless bastard that hurts someone else first than to be the fucking idiot that gets their heart ripped out over and over. See, my problem is that I try to help someone.. And I always go overboard.. And wind up scaring the shit out of them."

"Like the girl with the dog?"

"Exactly." Dean muttered as he looked at her then added, "But now, I don't give two shits. I am who I am, I'm not changing, and I'm damn sure not going to apologize for it. Because if I weren't me, I'd be pathetic."

Victoria nodded. For some odd reason, his twisted logic made sense to her. Biting her lip, she studied him intently, almost as if she were trying to think of something to say.

She leaned in and kissed his cheek before standing and then saying, "And thanks.. But I really don't want to wind up hurting someone or dragging them down when I finally completely lose my shit, as you like to put it. This is for your own good, Ambrose, you and Orton both.. Stay as far away from me as you can get.. Because last time I snapped, I think I killed someone. Not a dog. I took a human life, Ambrose. I might have been a kid, and it might have been self defense or an accident, but I honestly think that's why I got sent to the asylum."

With that parting remark, she walked down the hallway.

Dean stood and leaned against the wall, thinking about their odd conversation, furious with himself for even telling her about the dog thing, or talking to her, getting involved in the first place. It wasn't his business. He didn't give two shits.

All he did know was that he wanted her, and she was probably the only girl who didn't seem put off or scared. And he kinda was fascinated by that.

Finding McMahon's office, he walked in and sat down.

"I don't give a fuck what orders are. I want Maddox, and I want that god damn son of a bitch tonight. No holds barred." Dean said without even giving Vince a dismissive look.

Vince mulled it over and said with a smirk, "You are the second man who's come in, wanting a no holds barred match with Maddox tonight. Starting to wonder why."

"Who was the other fucking ape?" Dean asked, snarling, his mouth curling in an angry and jealous sneer.

Vince smirked as he leaned in and said "Randy Orton."

Dean smirked and leaning in said "Fuck it. Make it a triple threat match."

" Done deal." Vince said as he waved dismissively.

As he finished his paperwork, he wondered aloud, "I wonder what the hell Ambrose wants to take on Maddox AND Orton for?" as he shrugged it off.

If they had beef, then that'd be a damn good ratings bringer. Adding Maddox to it? Didn't make a lot of sense, but he had the feeling that if things kept going, then he wouldn't have a choice.

The two men would do what they wanted, regardless of orders.

"Can't help but feel slightly sorry for Maddox. He's pissed off two of the more insane men on the lineup. Won't be pretty for him, that's for certain." Vince said as he got back to his own business.

Truthfully, he didn't give a damn what went on in his show or his company. As long as he kept making money, and people kept tuning in, Vincent Kennedy McMahon was a happy man.

And if this feud heated up, then people would tune in by the boatloads.


	9. A Serious Talk With Randy Orton

**A/N: I want to thank Anon9 for reviewing, and her suggestions for a pairing. I liked all of them, tbh. And thanks to jcott3, soagirl81 for their review also. **

**To all you AJ fans, sorry, I don't happen to honestly be one, especially with her !crazy gimmick.  
**

**And the voting is now officially tied two ways with Randy and Dean. Now, those are the two to choose from. If I do go with Dean, I'm going to keep him IC but have him show a slightly protective side where she's concerned. They'll have sex, talk and stuff, but.. There won't be any sappiness, or him becoming this saint of a man, because I love Dean as is.  
**

**This chapter is Randy's individual test. I tried to keep him IC, hoping I did his amazing character justice.  
**

**Anyway, those two are the options now. :) Enjoy!**  
**Keep the votes coming. **

* * *

"My boyfriend is going to kick your ass. I'm not crazy!" AJ shouted at an unlistening Victoria who kept putting her gear away into her gearbag intently. AJ tapped her shoulder and slapped her when she turned around. And in a flash, the fighting broke out again, with AJ and Victoria going through some bathroom stalls, reminiscent of how John and Dolph had done, earlier in the month.

By now, the other divas didn't even bother to break the two of them up, partially because to some degree, they could all sort of sense that Victoria was desperately trying NOT to come off as a nutcase like AJ.. And the other parts were because the girls were more than sick of AJ dominating the show with her stupidity and her childish fits.

And apparently, Victoria and Kaitlyn were the only two of them who were willing to go there, and call AJ Lee out when she got on their nerves.

"Riigghht.. You know, AJ, you are absolutely correct. You are not crazy. What you are is a whiny and obsessive spoiled little attention whore who lashes out at people for things that they're not even aware they've done." Victoria began as she slammed AJ at a wall of lockers and then dove on her, punching her and slamming her head onto the floor as she grinned down crazily and added, " which is exactly why I think that it's pathetic that you keep insisting on doing this, with me. Don't you get it? I really am crazy. It's not some act to make people feel sorry for me, feel pity for me. It's one hundred percent real... And if you aren't careful, AJ... I could kill again." she growled as AJ managed to get loose.

Dolph and Randy shoved through the crowd and Dolph grabbed AJ while Randy grabbed Victoria and growled at Dolph who immediately said " If you don't keep your little pet psycho on a leash.."

"You're going to what, you pussy?" Randy asked as he glared and snarled at Dolph who immediately responded, "You two are perfect for one another. Add Ambrose to the mix you three could be Three's Company - the lunatic version"

Victoria looked up at Randy with pleading eyes. Why did these two men seem to have a problem comprehending? She was a danger.

Sure, Randy heard voices and he had a rage disorder, and Dean shot some girls dog and was sadistic as hell, but she was almost 90 percent certain that she'd killed before. Sure, it'd been in her own self defense, but.. She had taken a life and she was snapping again mentally, noone was safe around her.

" You won't think that's so fuckin funny, Ziggler, when I kick your ass all over this arena." Randy said as he looked back down at Victoria, kept a gentle hold on her. He could tell what she was thinking, but he wasn't going to give up any time soon.

In fact, he'd just went to McMahon and asked for Maddox in a no holds barred match tonight. And then he heard that Ambrose did the same. Now, the three men were in a triple threat match.

Dolph and Randy got into one another's faces, and security came between them. When they were alone in the hallway, Randy asked Victoria, "You alright?"

" Randy.. You shouldn't have done that. I've told both you and Ambrose, I'm a walking time bomb right now. I don't get why neither of you listen."

"Because I honestly don't think you're as dangerous as you think you are. And, I'm a grown ass man, babe, I can handle me." Randy said calmly, as he grabbed a white rag and ran it under cold water, pressed it to her lip, looking at it carefully, because the two females had been breaking anything and everything glass and slamming one another in it, and once, she'd been face down, and he thought she might have glass stuck to her lip or face.

"Yeah, Dean basically said the same. But I just.. I can't think about hurting anyone. I don't want to. I just want to be okay again. But.." Victoria said as she looked down at her legs, the fishnet stockings she wore with her ring attire, falling silent.

" Dean's a bastard. He'd say anything to get in someone's pants, babe." Randy stated calmly, making a mental note to really stick it to Dean tonight in their match, so he'd get the picture, stay the fuck away from Victoria.

" I can't judge anyone right now. But I just hate the way between Maddox and AJ Lee, I'm constantly losing my grip." Victoria admitted as Randy said quietly, " What you said the other day.. I know what you mean... But why's all this coming back now?"

Victoria shrugged and then said quietly, " It could be because I've been having what I think are memories of the night everything went down and my mom died. I'm not sure though."

Randy looked at her and then asked quietly, "What happened? If you don't mind me asking? I mean I know what went around the locker rooms, but is any of it true?"

" Yes. Nearly all of what you heard is true. I was in an asylum." Victoria said quietly, not daring to look up at Randy right now.

"And?" Randy asked as he looked at her, intently.

" I was there because my mother's pimp murdered her, then raped me repeatedly, he'd been doing it a while actually and... it all went black and when I woke, I was in an ER cubicle, covered in blood, and I couldn't remember anything that happened or how I even got there. But when I was finished at the ER, they took me straight to the asylum. And I never figured out what happened that night."

Randy's stomach churned at her story. Not in disgust for her, but for the man who'd done what he had. He stood there, processing what she said and then finally said quietly, " So whenever Maddox starts to touch you or stalk you, or he shows up around you, you sort of flashback to.."

"Yeah, basically. That's kinda why I ran into the Shield's hotel room last week that night. I was in the middle of a freakout bought on because Brad was in my room when I got out of the shower."

" So Maddox triggers the episodes?" Randy asked, now officially beyond ready to go find Maddox, snap his neck and end this all for her. He hated seeing her like this, she looked even more unsure of herself than she normally did and she looked like she hated it. She looked like she hadn't slept in weeks, years maybe.

" I'm gonna kill that little bastard tonight." Randy said as he made her look up and then said with a slight smile, "And I'm still not going to turn and walk away."

"You should, Randy."

" I'm not, Victoria." Randy said calmly as he brushed her hair back out of her eyes.

Victoria sighed and standing said " Both of you just need to stay away from me, because when I snap, not if, it's going to be bad. It might even be worse than last time."

Randy shook his head, and Victoria leaned in, brushed her lips to his cheek as she'd done with Dean. Truth be told, she didn't know what to feel right now, and she damn sure wasn't going to rush into anything, not with her mental state being what it was.

Not and drag someone down with her to hell.

She walked from the room and Randy smirked as he watched her walking out. This just proved it. She needed someone, and he was going to make sure he was that someone. Quietly, he walked down to the locker room and got ready for the match that night.


	10. Kane's Advice

**A/N: I want to thank Anon9 for reviewing, and her suggestions for a pairing. I liked all of them, tbh. And thanks to jcott3, soagirl81 for their review also. **

**To all you AJ fans, sorry, I don't happen to honestly be one, especially with her !crazy gimmick.  
**

**And the voting is now officially tied two ways with Randy and Dean. Now, those are the two to choose from. If I do go with Dean, I'm going to keep him IC but have him show a slightly protective side where she's concerned. They'll have sex, talk and stuff, but.. There won't be any sappiness, or him becoming this saint of a man, because I love Dean as is.  
**

**Anyway, those two are the options now. :) Enjoy!**  
**Keep the votes coming. **

* * *

Kane noticed the small blonde human lingering in front of the television monitor hesitantly during the ongoing match. Noticing that for once, she didn't have her earphones in, and she seemed to be okay for the moment, he ventured over quietly, and sat down.

Victoria looked at her childhood 'Idol' and bit her lip, not sure if he were sitting near her for a reason, or if he were just sitting there because it had a good view of the tv.

Kane cleared his throat. "An asylum, huh."

Victoria mentally swore to make Brad Maddox eat his dick and balls when she finally snapped again, and then answered quietly, " Y-yeah." because she wasn't sure what to say to Kane.

"Asylums aren't so bad." Kane shrugged casually as he turned and faced her, fixing his doublecolored gaze on her intently.

" I can teach you, you know." he said quietly, in his usual stiff and slightly bored voice.

Victoria blinked and then asked, "T-teach me what?"

"How to control them.. The memories, the voices, whatever the hell it is. Can't be too hard, a moron like Orton can do it." Kane stated as he looked at her.

" I don't really want to, umm, control them.. I really just want them to go away." Victoria admitted as she let her eyes dart around the room, then land on the tv where right now, Dean Ambrose and Randy Orton were doubleteaming Brad Maddox in the middle of the ring.

"No, you don't. You just think you do." Kane said simply as he looked at her and asked, " Why?"

"Why what?" Victoria asked, tearing her eyes away from the fight going on in the ring, trying not to be a bit sickened at both of them bleeding as they were from Brad's sending Dean's head off ring stairs and then Randy's head off of an exposed turnbuckle.

"Why'd you go.. To the asylum, I mean. Everyone wonders." Kane said as he added, "Not that it should be any of their business."

" Because my mother's pimp killed her, then raped me repeatedly, which he had been doing a long time, in all honesty... I have no clue what happened while I was 'blacked out' but I woke up in an er cubicle, covered in blood, and they took me straight to the asylum when I was released. Never tried to find out why, either."

Kane said nothing, but thought it sounded a little odd, why would someone stick her in a padded cell if she couldn't even remember what happened to her. And why they wouldn't talk to her about what she'd done.

He made a mental note to ask Dr. Shelby a few questions about this type of thing when he had another anger management session.

"So you assume you killed him.."

"Yes, basically." Victoria said quietly as she bit her nails, watching the match again, worried about the two men who seemed hell bent on ignoring her pleas to be left alone.

This was, in a sense her fault.

"What made the stuff start coming back now?" Kane asked, boredly watching the match she seemed so vested in, not really caring, but wanting to go down, chokeslam Maddox to hell personally.

" When Maddox started trying to stalk me, basically." Victoria said as she watched Maddox getting the upper hand.

Something in her just snapped and she said quietly, "I'll be right back, I, umm"..

Kane chuckled to himself and as she walked out he said to himself, "And if she learns to harness the rage, the pain.. She will be destructive."

Grabbing a chair in the hallway, Victoria walked down the ramp, in almost a trance like state. She'd been okay, but then seeing him beating Randy and Dean like that, she'd had another memory hit her, and she lost it. She had to do something.

Brad stood in the ring, his foot on top of Dean's head when Get Up hit over the megatron and Victoria walked down the ramp slowly, her eyes empty, almost scary to look into.

She slid into the ring and taking the chair, she calmly started to hit him with it as hard and as many times as she could. Since there were no dq's for the match, the ref couldn't call the match.

But finally, she snapped back into reality, and looking down, realized that there was blood all over her white shirt from where she'd hit him in the face twice with the chair, and his nose spewed blood.

She dropped the chair and stood looking at what she'd done before finally realizing the match was still ingoing, with Dean and Randy focusing on one another now, solely. She ran back up the ramp and the match continued.

As she walked back into the green room, Kane looked up and asked with his usual evil smirk, "Feel better now?"

"It happened again, just now.. I just wish this would all go away, that I could make them stop or disappear." Victoria said quietly, as she drew her knees up to her chin and looked at her hands or the floor.

She was so close to just completely losing it now, that she could almost guarantee that it'd take little to nothing to make that one big snap happen finally.


	11. Kane's Intervention

**A/N: I want to thank Anon9 for reviewing, and her suggestions for a pairing. I liked all of them, tbh. And thanks to jcott3, soagirl81 for their review also. **

**To all you AJ fans, sorry, I don't happen to honestly be one, especially with her !crazy gimmick.  
**

**Voting is now tied with both Randy and Dean having 3 votes.  
**

**The past two chapters have just sort of been establishing the "teacher/pupil or father/daughter" relationship that will eventually build between Vic and Kane. Yes, I'm acting as if kayfabe were real and that Kane actually can make fire, and Undertaker can actually reap souls and other fun stuff. So sue me, lol, I happen to enjoy the show and love to write as if kayfabe were real.  
**

**Apologies for slight OOC moments, I am doing my best to keep everyone as IC as possible, with additions to their established characters, just hope I'm doing them all justice, and that you guys like reading this. **

**As stated before, both men want Victoria.. But who will win? Randy or Dean? The Viper or the Madman?  
**

** :) Enjoy!**  
**Keep the votes coming. **

* * *

As soon as Dean had seen her eyes earlier, he just got this feeling that she was having another of her episodes. While it pissed him off that she'd even come down to the ring, and he wasn't entirely sure why it bothered him, because normally, he didn't really give two flying fucks in all honesty, the valets and divas were just like other fighters in his opinion, and if they stepped into a man's role, they deserved what they got.. It went without saying, he hated her being even within a foot of Maddox.

And the conversation in the hallway kept repeating in his mind. The things that she'd had happen, what she'd done ultimately. In some ways, the thought of the man even attempting to lay a hand on her, or rape her pissed him off and he thought personally, that she'd been doing the world a favor, but in other ways, he wondered exactly why he even gave two shits and wanted to protect her when all she ever did was push him away.

He wondered if she remembered the one encounter they'd had in FCW. Even if she didn't, he did, because it's when he became 'aware' of her and of her existance, not intentionally, of course.

He growled as he realized that Randy was doing the same thing as he was right now, backstage, looking for her. "Fuck off, Orton." Dean growled as Randy growled back, "You fuck off, Ambrose. You'll only make her worse, encourage whatever's wrong, or hurt her when you snap."

"And you wouldn't you egomaniacal motherfucker?" Dean snarled as he opened a door, reached in and turned on the light. The room was empty.

A calm and deliberate voice spoke from behind both of them and Kane said authoratively, "Both of you little fucks fuck off. She needs to rest now."

"How the fuck do you know?" both men asked almost at the same time, then glared at one another, growling. It was evident that both of them would fight, and probably to the death if they had to.

"Because I told her to rest." Kane stated matter of factly, as he added, "I'm teaching her how to channel her episodes."

"And you know so much about managing anger." Randy shot off, as he looked at Kane defiantly, pissed that this 'demon' was going to become a wedge now, apparently.

" More than you, either of you." Kane said with an evil smirk as he stood in the doorway to the room she was actually in, blocking the path.

" If you don't fuckin move." Dean started as Kane laughed maniacally. "Boy, I'll chokeslam both of you straight to hell."

"So what the fuck are you now, Kane? Her father?"

" You could say that." Kane said pointedly, enjoying the irritation of both males too much currently, to his own delight.

Seth and Roman called Dean's name from down the hall, but before he went to his stablemates, he turned to Randy and said "Fuck off. She's going to be mine."

"Ambrose, it's funny how you seem to think I'm just going to bow down to your pansy ass." Randy said with a smirk as he glared coldly at the other man and then said thoughtfully, " Just out of curiousity... Why her? Why now?"

"None of your fucking business you fucking fuck." Ambrose snarled as he looked at Randy and then turned, walking off.

Randy looked at Kane and then said calmly, "Move."

Kane chuckled then said "In the words of Goatface... No, No, No." as he pointed down the hallway. Satisfied he'd gotten rid of the two morons for now, he turned back to the small sleeping blonde on the couch. He'd been right to call Undertaker and get him to hypnotize her so she'd sleep.

The poor kid looked like she could use the sleep.

He sat back down, his paper in hand, and stood watch for a while longer. And he pondered to himself why the two men were even interested in the kid.

Victoria, thanks to the hypnosis immediately after the stunt she pulled on Maddox, slept on peacefully. Daniel Bryan spoke up carefully..

"Explain to me, Kane.. Why are you doing this?"

" Personal reasons, Goatface, personal reasons."

Daniel turned his attention back to the remainder of the matches for the night.


	12. Letting Go

**A/N: I want to thank Anon9 for reviewing, and her suggestions for a pairing. I liked all of them, tbh. And thanks to jcott3, soagirl81 for their review also. **

**To all you AJ fans, sorry, I don't happen to honestly be one, especially with her !crazy gimmick.  
**

**Voting is now tied with both Randy and Dean having 3 votes.  
**

**Remember, I'm writing this as if kayfabe were real. ;p makes things so fun. Additions to some characters will be made, but no changes, and I'm trying my best to keep everyone as IC as I can.  
**

**Apologies for slight OOC moments, I am doing my best to keep everyone as IC as possible, with additions to their established characters, just hope I'm doing them all justice, and that you guys like reading this. **

**As stated before, both men want Victoria.. But who will win? Randy or Dean? The Viper or the Madman?  
**

** :) Enjoy!**  
**Keep the votes coming. **

* * *

Victoria sat up on the couch in the green room, finding it empty. She stood and pulled on her jacket, digging for the keys to her rental car. She had been reluctant at first, when Kane suggested letting Undertaker hypnotize her, but she'd relented when Undertaker said that the dreams would stop and she'd sleep until she caught up on sleep.

She felt a little relaxed, didn't feel the pressing fear or paranoia at the moment. But as she stepped into the women's locker room to grab her gearbag, she realized that she'd been too soon to make that assumption. Because AJ stood there, crazed look in her eyes, like usual.

"Bunny burner." Victoria said as she rolled her eyes and went to step past. Big E stepped out and blocked her path and AJ smirked as she said "This is Big E. He's my best friend, and he doesn't like it when people refer to me like that."

"And? I give a flying fuck because?" Victoria said as she looked up at the bigger man, gulped a little. Just what was this bitch up to? Was she trying to get herself a guaranteed death when Victoria finally went over the edge?

Eve stepped out and said calmly, "Normally, AJ, I don't agree with you about anything. But I think if we made it clear just how much some of us wanted this.. This thing, gone."

AJ nodded and the two women advanced towards her, smirking. Victoria rolled her eyes as she immediately went into a position she learned in karate a long time ago and sent a roundhouse kick to Eve's face.

Then she turned to AJ and said with a smirk, "Nice try bunny boiler. Now, let's see what you're really made of.. Both of you. Oh get the fuck up, Eve, that didn't even hurt you overdramatic bitch. You two wanna gang up on me? Go ahead."

Eve saw something in her eyes, knew the switch was flipped and she gulped but took a step forward.

Big E grabbed Victoria, and held her, and AJ and Eve punched her and kicked her. And then, Victoria got loose and grabbed a chair sitting nearby, folded it.

" Listen.. I've already broken one of these on Maddox's skull tonight.. And you two seriously think I'm just going to sit here and take this?"

The two women looked at one another, because now they both realized what they'd done, and realized that the switch was flipped now.

The chair met with Eve about three times before some other divas ran in and broke up the two (three if you counted Big E, who kept grabbing at Victoria only to be bitten and forced to drop her) on one fight.

This time, Kaitlyn who'd been watching the situation between AJ and Victoria, Beth for the past few weeks and found herself increasingly pissed at the whole damn thing, walked over and looked at AJ and Eve then said " Ya know, you two are really something, picking on someone who has no backup. Someone you mistakenly think is an easy target. And I'm actually getting a little fed up watching you and Phoenix and Eve at work."

AJ glared and Kaitlyn continued, " Oh and AJ? The only reason you're even picking on Victoria is because you are really and truly pathetic."

AJ moved to slap her and Kaitlyn smirked and said "Big mistake, crazy bitch." as she shoved her right into another wall. She turned to Victoria and then shrugging said "I hate small minded bitches."

Then she walked out of the room, leaving Victoria to rake her hands through her hair and wonder why Kaitlyn even intervened in the first place.

Grabbing her keys, and her gearbag, she walked out of the arena and groaned as she found a blackish red rose on her rental car's windshield, with another lewd and threatening message on it from Brad Maddox.

She bit her lip and got into her car, drove back to the hotel. And on the drive back, she wished she could rewind time, go back and not slam Beth's head into the locker.. Because she never wanted the attention and now, it was a constant string of stressors for her.

She walked into her hotel room and locked her doors as usual, then fell back onto bed, , lying there in the dark. When the voices and noises, the memories she kept seeing started, she didn't bother to try and find music. She let them keep going, ready to just get this over with, tired of holding back, trying so hard to hold onto the little sanity she had left.


	13. Closed Quarters - Dean

**A/N: I want to thank Anon9 for reviewing, and her suggestions for a pairing. I liked all of them, tbh. And thanks to jcott3, soagirl81 for their review also. **

**To all you AJ fans, sorry, I don't happen to honestly be one, especially with her !crazy gimmick.  
**

**Voting is now with Dean pulling ahead at least 1 votes, giving him about 5 with Randy having 4  
**

**In that honor, doing the whole chemistry test thing with both guys again.. If you don't see either with Victoria, feel free to suggest anyone but Rollins, Miz, Punk, Ryback, Kofi or Cena and Ziggler. I haven' ever written them before, don't really wanna try to, either.  
**

**This is Dean's second chemistry test. Sharing a hotel room with Vic. ;p  
**

**Remember, I'm writing this as if kayfabe were real. ;p makes things so fun. Additions (ie, the way Dean treats Vic as opposted to anyone else, because of her mental state) to some characters will be made, but no changes, and I'm trying my best to keep everyone as IC as I can.  
**

**Apologies for slight OOC moments, and i hope that you guys like reading this. **

**As stated before, both men want Victoria.. But who will win? Randy or Dean? The Viper or the Madman?  
**

** :) Enjoy!**  
**Keep the votes coming. **

* * *

" We're overbooked, sir." the hotel clerk told Dean Ambrose and the remaining two members of the Shield. Dean smirked, going into charmer mode as he said, "Actually, we can share a room with someone."

Roman and Seth looked at one another, then at Dean's back, their brows raised. What the fuck was Ambrose doing? Seth muttered, "This better not have to do with that chick who's losing her shit."

"Well, we have one room free, so someone could share with someone else, if you like." the hotel clerk said warily as she carefully avoided Dean Ambrose's eyes. The man made her nervous, he seemed excitable, maybe a little insane.

Dean held out his phone and pointed to the picture he'd taken of Victoria by accident, trying to take a picture of something else earlier and asked the clerk, " That's my girlfriend. Has she checked in yet?"

" She's in room 24b. The key card, sir." the hotel clerk said just to appease him, as she booked Seth and Roman into the room next to it, the only empty room left.

Dean smirked as he walked out of the lobby, grabbing his bags.

"Did you once think that maybe, just maybe this is not a good idea, pursuing a crazy chick? I mean, Dean.. She's been in an asylum. She's killed someone before, man.. And you're not the walking picture of perfect mental health yourself.." Roman said as Dean turned, grabbing his collar, snarling, "Shut the fuck up, Reigns.. Now, as I said before, when I want something, I get it."

Seth raked his hand through his hair and quietly looked at his two stablemates before speaking up. "Let him go ahead and do it, Reigns. But Ambrose? This better not fuck with our master plan. Understood?"

Roman glared angrily at Seth who shrugged and then the two men were left watching Dean walk off, bags in hand.

He found the room and was about to raise his hand to knock when he heard an earsplitting scream coming from over the electro heavy metal that was blaring from within the room. The door flung over seconds later, and Victoria was about to run out as if hounds from hell were on her ass, the same confused empty look in her normally warm brown eyes that she'd had earlier when she snapped and beath Maddox to oblivion with the chair.

Dean looked up the walkway and then down, and then he put his hands on her arms, holding her in place while he snapped his fingers in front of her eyes. "Hey!"

Victoria blinked, but the look remained in her eyes and he growled, swearing, sitting down his luggage, before picking her up and carrying her, he tossed her down on the bed.

She raised up, eyes widened in terror as she tried to fight him off like she were fighting off that man she'd told him about a few weeks ago during their one and only conversation.

"Stop it, god damn." Dean said firmly as he gripped her and sat down on the bed, rolling his eyes in annoyance, wondering why the hell he was even bothering with this, why he just had to have this one, the raving nutcase.

Victoria started to snap out of the 'episode' she'd been having, and then she looked at Dean, confused and embarassed before looking at her hands.

" We have to share a room tonight." Dean stated calmly, his voice coming out slightly irritated, but just a shade quieter than he normally spoke.

"I was doing it again, wasn't I?" Victoria asked without looking up at him, biting her lip, completely furious with herself AND embarassed at having another episode/post nightmare meltdown.

"Yeah, you kinda were." Dean said coldly, his voice becoming irritated again, because he was, very much so, he didn't want to know she existed, he wanted to go back, undo his ever having noticed her while they were on the FCW roster. Because then, his life would be normal again, he wouldn't be worried about the damn girl, or pissed when another man even breathed on her, every god damn minute of every day.

But, he couldn't.

"You don't have to stay in here." Victoria said calmly as she stood. Dean grabbed her wrist and shook his head then said "Maddox is out there."

"And? I survived fine before you started popping up everywhere, Dean, and it's obvious you don't want to be here. So, I'll go see if someone will let me bunk with 'em."

"No. Just stay." Dean said as he looked at her, then managed one of his better "softer looks" the ones he normally reserved to manipulate people, get what he wanted.

Victoria sat back down on the bed and then said thoughtfully, "There's only one bed."

Dean shrugged as he groaned inwardly. Now this was just fucking great. He didn't want to have the urge to be around her, sort of protect her, and here he was, sharing a hotel room that only had one damn bed at that, with her.

He turned the tv on, and when he looked over, Victoria was lying on her stomach, reading a thick book, twisting a strand of her hair around her finger, Iphone's earbuds in, in her own little world.

Shrugging, he watched tv quietly, and then eventually, he fell asleep right where he was.

Victoria got up to go and get a soda from the mini fridge, and she noticed he'd fallen asleep. She wasn't sure why she even bothered, or why he affected her like he did, but she pulled the blanket up over him, and then grabbed her book and walked to the couch, settling in, reading until she fell asleep.

Dean woke up to go to the bathroom and realized that she must have covered him up earlier, and then gotten on the couch. Grumbling to himself, he carried her over to the bed, then pulled the blanket back up on her.

He walked back out of the bathroom and sat there in the dark, listening to the sounds in the room, thinking angrily about the situation he was in while watching her carefully, making sure she didn't wake up again, and have another episode like she had earlier when he'd been about to knock on the hotel room door.

"What the fuck am I even doing? Why the fuck do I even give two shits?" he muttered quietly as he raked his hand through his hair, furious with himself.


	14. Closed Quarters - Dean 2

**A/N: I want to thank Anon9 for reviewing, and her suggestions for a pairing. I liked all of them, tbh. And thanks to jcott3, soagirl81 for their review also. **

**To all you AJ fans, sorry, I don't happen to honestly be one, especially with her !crazy gimmick.  
**

**Voting is now with the two men tied... Again.. So, this could get interesting. ;p  
**

**In that honor, doing the whole chemistry test thing with both guys again.. If you don't see either with Victoria, feel free to suggest anyone but Rollins, Miz, Punk, Ryback, Kofi or Cena and Ziggler. I haven' ever written them before, don't really wanna try to, either.  
**

**This is Dean's second chemistry test. Sharing a hotel room with Vic. ;p (part deuce)  
**

**Remember, I'm writing this as if kayfabe were real. ;p makes things so fun. Additions (ie, the way Dean treats Vic as opposted to anyone else, because of her mental state) to some characters will be made, but no changes, and I'm trying my best to keep everyone as IC as I can.  
**

**Apologies for slight OOC moments, and i hope that you guys like reading this. **

**As stated before, both men want Victoria.. But who will win? Randy or Dean? The Viper or the Madman?  
**

** :) Enjoy!**  
**Keep the votes coming. **

* * *

When you've been completely alone as long as Dean and Victoria both had respectively, it's strange and awkward, when you have to share a hotel room with someone for a few days.

Case in point, the next morning, Victoria sat up, stinging eyes from lack of sleep, and fumbled around for her cardigan that she usually put on with her pajamas, because it was actually still pretty damn cold. Not thinking anyone would be in the bathroom, and not remembering she'd shared a room with Dean Ambrose the night before, she walked into the bathroom just in time to see him standing at the sink, towel around his hips, brushing his teeth.

Dean swore and then smirked as the platinum blonde's pale almost ceramic like skin turned a bright shade of pink all over. His eyes flitted over her body freely as she let her own eyes dart around the bathroom, stammering and apologizing.

Which oddly, he thought was funny, but kind of cute, for lack of a better term. Then he remembered that the only sexual experiences that the girl had were forced, and as his stomach churned, he coughed and then finally made himself speak, for some reason, not wanting to make this any more awkward than it already was for both of them.

" What?"

"I... I can go back into the other room... I didn't realize..." Victoria started as Dean shook his head, shrugging as he gave a slightly cocky smirk and said calmly, "Not ashamed of anything I happen to have. So it's not gonna bother me if you're in here."

"Yeah, but... I don't want to invade your privacy." Victoria said, trying to ease out of the room. Again, Dean pretended he didn't give a damn, but as she turned to walk out, he used the mirror to get a good look at her body, biting his lip as he did so, then swearing because he did not need this shit, and he honestly didn't know why he just wasn't walking away.

"What you mean, Victoria, is I scare the living shit out of you.. And you're probably right to be afraid." Dean said calmly, quietly, as he held her gaze.

She held his gaze and said with a slight bitter smirk, "Dean... You are not the only person who scares me.. I scare me more than you scare me."

But, she walked over to the sink, dug around in her makeup case and found her toothbrush and toothpaste, started brushing her teeth at the sink next to him in silence. It bugged her that both Dean and Randy had gotten under her skin, especially given what was in danger of happening to her at any moment.

She scanned the counter for her mouthwash and scowled at him when she realized he had it sitting in front of his area of the sinks. Reaching around him, her chest brushed his back and he growled deeply, as he kept control of his urges.

"I- I needed the mouthwash." Victoria stated as she rinsed out her mouth, spat in the sink, then started to run the shower.

Dean watched her, his eyes following her body's every move almost predatorily. There is no way that barely 5 ft tall blonde who looked no older than maybe twenty, and maybe that was stretching it, killed someone.. Or he'd think that, if he hadn't seen the carnage in the ring the other night, when she'd beaten the living hell out of Maddox with a chair, in the face, repeatedly.

But, given that he'd seen exactly what she was capable of... It was actually admirable, and to him, pretty damn hot.. Then again, his brain wasn't wired like most normal men's.

" Okay, you need to go.. Now.. I'm taking a shower." Victoria said as she looked at him, watched him smirk, lean against the wall.

"What if Maddox sneaks back in here? You said you'd just taken a shower the last time he snuck into the room." Dean stated, hint of a smirk as he shrugged and then said "Fine."

Victoria waited until he was out of the bathroom and then undressed, stepping into the shower, letting the hot water wash over her, wake her up.

She'd just wrapped a towel around herself when she heard the sounds of a fight in the next room.

Dean looked up from the tv to find Maddox standing there, glaring angrily, fuming as he lunged, his hands out, ready to choke Dean.

"Every since FCW you crazy fuck ugly son of a bitch, you've been there, keeping me from getting her." Brad growled as Dean laughed and headbutting him said "No, actually, that'd be you, being the creepy fuck you are. I've done nothing."

"The night at the bar when I was going to grab her in the parking lot?" Brad asked as he rolled Dean onto his back, punching him in the face as Dean's hands wrapped around his throat, gripping tightly as he answered, "All I did was nail you with a beer bottle. It might not even have been because you were about to grab her you fucking idiot. Stop reading into things that are not there."

He shoved Brad off of him and then grabbing him, tossed him outside where the fight continued in the snowy parking lot, his stablemates hearing the commotion and coming out to help him.

" You don't get it, and Orton doesn't get it. She is MINE." Brad growled as he tackled Dean, who flipped them and bounced his head off the frozen sidewalk, punching him, smirking as he said "Oh really? Well, get used to it, Maddox, because when I want something? I usually get it. And this time's no different. So if you so much as fuc'king breath around her again, I'll fucking slit your throat and then cut out your intestines and beat you with 'em."

Finally, the two men managed to get Brad and Dean apart, and Dean walked back inside, slamming the door, sitting down, tired.

He looked up to find Victoria holding out a washrag, damp.

"Lean up. I saw asphalt burn on your back."

"I'm fine, god damn it." Dean growled as he looked at her. This entire thing was driving him even crazier than he had been to begin with.

"No, you're not. Now lean up, or I'm going to fucking pour alcohol down your back..."

"Try it, blondie." Dean said with a smirk as he wondered why she were helping him and not running. He growled as the cold burning alcohol made contact with his asphalt burnt back and then biting his lip, he sat there, fuming..

Sooner or later, she'd run too. They all ran. He cared too much, and it pushed people away when he tried to show it, and over did it, ie the time he shot the girls dog, or the time he beat a bully with the baseball bat.

Why was she not running? Everything about him spelled danger..


	15. Closed Quarters- Randy

**A/N: I want to thank Anon9 for reviewing, and her suggestions for a pairing. I liked all of them, tbh. And thanks to jcott3, soagirl81 for their review also. **

**To all you AJ fans, sorry, I don't happen to honestly be one, especially with her !crazy gimmick.  
**

**Voting is now with the two men tied... Again.. So, this could get interesting. ;p  
**

**Breaking news.. Dean is now ahead again by three votes.! So, yeah..  
**

**In that honor, doing the whole chemistry test thing with both guys again.. If you don't see either with Victoria, feel free to suggest anyone but Rollins, Miz, Punk, Ryback, Kofi or Cena and Ziggler. I haven' ever written them before, don't really wanna try to, either.  
**

**This is Randy's second chemistry test. Same scenario as I threw Dean into. ;p  
**

**Remember, I'm writing this as if kayfabe were real. ;p makes things so fun. Additions (ie, the way Dean treats Vic as opposted to anyone else, because of her mental state) to some characters will be made, but no changes, and I'm trying my best to keep everyone as IC as I can.  
**

**Apologies for slight OOC moments, and i hope that you guys like reading this. **

**As stated before, both men want Victoria.. But who will win? Randy or Dean? The Viper or the Madman?  
**

** :) Enjoy!**  
**Keep the votes coming. **

* * *

Randy knew that Ambrose had stayed in the same room as Victoria in the last town, so when they got to the next one, he made damn sure he was the first one at the check in line, and then requested the same room as he knew for a fact she had this time around.

Smirking, seconds later, he got his keycard, and John Cena kept in his ear the entire way down the sidewalk about how this was a huge mistake, because he knew first hand what happened when a guy got with a crazy chick. Randy stopped in his tracks and then said calmly, " First of all Cena.. What Victoria's going through cannot be helped, according to Kane and Undertaker, both of whom have been working with her to control the episodes and the panic attacks she has as a result. And secondly, AJ isn't crazy.. She's needy and clingy, and a bit obsessive. Not the same as true craziness."

John looked at Randy and said " Then there's Ambrose.. Randy, you do realize that Ambrose spent the last week in closed quarters with her... Right?"

"And? It means nothing. As much as I hate the guy, at least someone was in there with her. I would have been if someone hadn't purposely made us both late to the hotel just so I couldn't do what I was planning, and get the same room as her then."

John glared and then said stiffly, " It was an accident."

"No, it wasn't. You and Kofi spent the entire ride telling me about how bad it was to be even considering getting involved with a crazy chick." Randy stated, barely keeping his cool at this point with his longtime friend.

John shrugged and then said "Okay, fine, go ahead. But when it bites you in the ass like it did me, with AJ.."

"She is not AJ." Randy practically growled as he found the room Victoria was staying in and slid the keycard in the lock.

He stepped in and found her asleep. He pulled the blanket up over her, and when she shot up in the bed he said "Sorry.. Didn't mean to.."

"Randy?"

"The hotel's overbooked.." Randy said as Victoria nodded and then said quietly, "Seems to be happening a lot." as she sat up in bed, and stretched. In some ways, she was grateful to the interruption he presented just now, because she'd started to drift off, and the nightmare was about to start, she knew this because she could smell the coppery smell of fresh blood and the gun's having been fired.

Randy growled to himself thinking about that little bastard Dean doing this too.

" You two don't listen very well, do you? I'm the genuine living breathing definition of crazy.. And no matter how many times I warn you or Ambrose, ... "

"And I'm not gonna walk away either. I told you that. Besides, Maddox is getting a lot braver lately." Randy said as he asked, "You okay?" noticing her eyes sort of had that panicked look to them.

" I was about to start having the nightmare again. Kane tried to get Undertaker to hypnotize me again today, but apparently, supervegan did some kind of research that showed if you do that too much, it worsens the problem so he said that I'd have to cut back."

"Yeah, how is that going? Working with those three to try and control the episodes and the things that trigger them."

"It has it's ups and downs.. I'll be fine for a little bit and then Maddox does something or the others gang up on me and I explode." Victoria admitted, pausing to bite her lip and look at him. Randy nodded in understanding and then leaning in said "It's hell, it has to be."

Victoria nodded and then looked at him. He seemed to be struggling to say something, but looked like he wasn't sure how to say it.

" As far as the girls, they can be bitches." Randy said as Victoria nodded knowingly as she looked at her hands and answered quietly, " I'm used to it by now. Just doesn't help my situation when the episodes happen."

Randy nodded and moved closer to her, just a little. "You can talk to me."

"Randy.. I'm going to say this again, as I've told Ambrose so many times now.. It's best if the both of you just leave me alone.. Because yes, you might hear voices, have an anger problem, and Dean might have killed some girls dog to prove to her that he loved her, but I might have possibly actually killed someone."

Randy shook his head, and then turned the tv on, stealing glances at her, as she listened to her music and read a thick book that looked like a medical encyclopedia. When he looked over at her again, she was sleeping, and he got a closer look at the book she was reading.

It was a book about mental illnesses, and she had some things highlighted, and notes all over it, as if she were trying to figure out just how to cure herself or at least, what was wrong with her.

He pulled the blanket up over her, and moved to lie back himself, just lying there, listening to her in the dark, wondering how he could help her, because he did really want to be with her. She was his.. He just had this feeling about her.

The prospect of her having one of the illnesses in the book, however, was a bit daunting. But not so much that it really changed his feeling about her.

Victoria started to thrash and whimper in her sleep, fighting, and he sat up, turning on the light, putting his hands on her arms as he kept snapping his fingers in front of her face.

Finally, he got her awake, and she looked embarassed with herself and then kept mumbling about how there was so much blood, it looked like rivers..

He wanted to be sick, at the things she was describing as she muttered quietly, but he didn't. Instead, he got up, got her a bottled water and sat back down beside her.

"Tell me what you saw." he said as he moved to put his arms around her, only to have her flinch. " Just seeing my biggest tormentor dying all over again.. I... I was pinned underneath him after I stabbed him with the letter opener... I think... I mean it seemed so real..."

Randy bit his tongue, his anger at this unknown man making him wish he could bring the guy back to life and re murder him.

"When you talk to Kane and Undertaker tomorrow about hypnotizing you, tell them that.. You've been telling them your memories after Taker puts you under, right"

Victoria nodded and said "Yes, I have.. They've been trying to piece together what happened that night.. Or at least Kane has. Undertaker just thinks that maybe I shouldn't go poking around to know what happened that night. He said that if I went straight to an asylum after leaving the ER, chances are, what I did was pretty fucked up, and I might not want to know.. But I do. I really do."

Randy nodded. And a movement outside the window had him stiffening, growling. He held a finger to his lips and pointed to the bathroom, as he threw the door open, just in time to catch Maddox running across the parking lot.. The little creeper had been peeping in on Victoria now, and apparently, he'd been about to break the hotel room window with a brick Randy found discarded nearby.

He tackled Maddox down, choked him out and when John and Kane finally got him off of Brad, he was coming out of his own rage blackout and Maddox's face was scratched, bleeding and bruised.

Randy started to walk away, but Brad hit him in the back of the head, and the fight started all over again, and ended with Randy choking Brad, after they'd rolled around the gravelled parking lot, scraping his back and shoulders.

Victoria groaned and put her head in her hands, and when Randy came in, she held out a damp rag to him, cleaned off his back and then said quietly, "All I'm doing is bringing you two grief."

"Don't say that."

"It's fucking true, Randy.. If not for me, for protecting me, neither of you would have to worry about Maddox."

"Like he's some actual threat.. Trust me.. I know I can take him, and from what I've seen of that Ambrose bastard, he can too. Just let me."

He didn't say us, because if he had his way, Ambrose would be going the fuck away as soon as he could figure out how to get the message across to him.


	16. Safety

**A/N: I want to thank Anon9 for reviewing, and her suggestions for a pairing. I liked all of them, tbh. And thanks to jcott3, soagirl81 and everyone else who have been reviewing for their reviews also! **

**To all you AJ fans, sorry, I don't happen to honestly be one, especially with her !crazy gimmick.  
**

**Breaking news.. Dean is now ahead again by three votes.! So, yeah..  
**

**Still taking votes for now, and I'm going to alternate chapters with the guys for a while, so still time to throw a vote out there for either Dean or Randy.  
**

**Remember, I'm writing this as if kayfabe were real. ;p makes things so fun. Additions (ie, the way Dean treats Vic as opposted to anyone else, because of her mental state) to some characters will be made, but no changes, and I'm trying my best to keep everyone as IC as I can.  
**

**Apologies for slight OOC moments, and i hope that you guys like reading this. **

**As stated before, both men want Victoria.. But who will win? Randy or Dean? The Viper or the Madman?  
**

** :) Enjoy!**  
**Keep the votes coming. **

* * *

"This is insane.. He's every bit as psychotic, scary as everyone makes him out to be.. But he makes me feel safer.. And doesn't expect me to be some perfect model of sanity.." Victoria muttered as she bit her nails, muttering to herself in the hallway near the Shield's lair..

What was she doing down there?

She had no idea, honestly.. Tonight had been a really, really rough one.. And the hypnosis Undertaker put her under earlier, coupled with the fact that they were in her hometown tonight, well..

She was in the grips of the worst attack yet.. And Undertaker's last bit of sage advice, when he realized that tonight the show was in her hometown, the place where all of this started, where she started to lose her grip on her sanity all those years ago, was to go where she was safest.

But a madman? She felt safer with a madman?

Biting her nails, she was mumbling to herself again, sitting on the floor, her head on her knees, when she felt herself being picked up, carried.

She knew Dean wasn't carrying her, didn't smell like his cologne. But she did hear him telling whoever it was to get her inside the "room" and leave them alone, shut the door.

Dean sat on an old and long forgotten chair, watching the blonde he'd decided he "wanted", the blonde that was "his" and noone elses as he tried to figure out what to say.

He smirked as he remembered hearing Randy and Cena discussing Randy's lack of ability at bringing her out of an episode earlier this week, and he'd almost rubbed it in their faces then that he'd actually done it.

"Vic."

Victoria's head snapped up and she bit her lip, fidgeting nervously, eyes darting around the room.

"Vic." Dean repeated in a firmer voice as he got up and walked towards her, making her look at him. "God damn it.." he swore as he paced a moment, like a caged lion, not knowing what to do at the moment, not comfortable with comforting her, but also knowing the advice given to her by Undertaker at the hypnosis he'd done earlier, because naturally, Dean had been standing just outside, listening intently.

If she was here, it was because she felt safer.. And in some ways, that sort of tore the mad man in two. He didn't know how to react to that, he wasn't used to that.

Girls running from him, yes.. Girls slapping him, yes.. But not seeking him out, of their own free will.

Stiffly, he pulled the small blonde into his lap and then said quietly, " Hey.. Look at me, now, god damn it."

Victoria looked up, biting her lower lip and then said quietly, " I... I should probably go.. Tonight's not the best night for me to be around anyone.."

She tried to stand, but Dean smirked, held her there. "No, see, that's where you're wrong.. I'm guessing that this has something to do with being back in Nevada tonight and the attack earlier, Maddox trying to corner you before the show started in catering?"

Victoria said nothing, she just nodded quietly, her eyes vacant as if she were there but she also weren't there.

"Okay, that's it.. Roman and Seth are taking your room tonight." Dean stated matter of factly, not giving her a choice in the matter, or time to argue.

He was furious with himself for even deciding this, but his mind kept going back to what he'd heard in Undertaker's personal area backstage earlier, his advice for Victoria.. How she needed to go where she felt safest tonight.

And as he'd thought before, noone ever felt safer around him of all people, than they did with anyone else. And, he wanted her enough that he didn't care, he was going to take the chance where it popped up at. Because he wanted her for himself, and he was not about to go down without a fight.

Orton, as far as he was concerned, could go fuck himself. If Orton really mattered, he'd have been able to get through to her when they'd shared a hotel room, and she'd freaked out on him..

But, Orton hadn't.

HE, dean ambrose, the personification of insanity and some would argue, pure evil, had.

Seeing Roman standing towards the back of the room with Seth, just watching quietly, he said in a stiff voice, " Get her. I'm gonna..I'll be back in a minute." as he stormed out of the room, angry with himself for this entire situation he found himself in.

Yet oddly enough, still wanting to protect her, wanting her all to himself, completely.

He walked down the hallway, and on the way, he was stopped by AJ Lee. He rolled his eyes in annoyance. She'd been coming onto him for a few days now, and Dean was put off by her.

"What, bitch?"

"Where ya going, Dean?" AJ asked cheerfully as she fixed her big brown eyes on him, biting and licking her lip as if that'd make him want her or something.

"Going to get Vic's shit from the locker room. Get the fuck out of my sight now, bitch. I still owe that big and ignorant sack of shit bodyguard, you AND your god damn jockstrap boy toy a murder, from earlier, what you fucking did."

"To her? Dean.. She's not worth the effort." AJ said quietly, as she fixed her eyes on him again.

He didn't answer, instead, he grabbed her by the throat, held her against the wall as he leaned in and snarled, " And neither are you. You're a fucking god damn attention whore."

"And she's not?" AJ asked, as her eyes widened in fear, her mind spinning, realizing what her flirting had done, realizing that in this case, with Dean Ambrose, she might just have pushed it too far, but wanting to keep on, just to see if maybe she couldn't find his weakness as she had the others and make him cave, make him want her.

" I'm the real deal, Lee.. I can spot an act, when someone's pretending instability, like you are, to get attention, and when someone's not faking it. Victoria isn't faking it. She doesn't want to be crazy, unstable.. But she is. And you and Maddox are on my shit list."

" Wow.. So this is you.. Protecting her?"

"No, this is me.. Correcting a god damn huge injustice, bitch. Maybe if someone puts you out of commission for a while, and noone has to see your fuck ugly face, then everyone will be happier. This has nothing to do with her, damn it. Nothing at all. I just don't fucking like you, AJ." Dean said as he let his grip on her throat go, letting her land hard on her ass on the floor.

As he walked down the hallway, she sat on the floor, looking at his retreating back evilly. " Okay, if she wants a war, she's got one.. And Dean? You will pay for that." AJ muttered as the evil look filled her warm brown eyes, she smirked and her mind began to go a mile a minute, with plans.

Dean barged rudely into the Diva's locker room, found Victoria's locker and punched it, letting it fly open. The divas looked at one another, and then at Dean as he grabbed the zebra print gear bag and turned silently, walked out as if he owed noone an explanation.

On his way back down the hallway, he bumped into Undertaker, and then said coldly, calmly, "She's coming with me tonight. Just so you know, Dead Man."

Undertaker nodded and Kane looked at Dean with a raised brow and then said coldly, "You need to leave her the fuck alone, boy. I know what you want, it's nothing she's in the shape for, Ambrose."

"Yeah? Well, she's the one who found me, so talk to her about that." Dean said with an evil smirk as he shoved past them, walked back into the room that the Shield used to plan their attacks.

"This is your bag, isn't it?" Dean asked, though he knew it was.

Victoria nodded and then Dean looked at Roman and Seth as he said coldly, authoratively, "You two. Take her room tonight. Don't give me that damn look, either."

Roman and Seth grumbled, and then finally nodded, before walking out. Dean turned his attention to Victoria again as he said stiffly, " Taking you back to the hotel now." and picked her up easily. He had the passing thought that he knew exactly what he'd be doing if the son of a bitch that caused this were still breathing oxygen, but as quickly as he thought it, he banished it from his mind.

Because he was not letting her get to him. Because sooner or later, everyone walked away. And it was just a matter of time, a matter of him going off the deep end himself, scaring her, before she did too. He was fully aware that he wasn't a good guy, he wasn't a nice guy or a safe guy. And he wasn't letting her get to him.

Victoria said nothing, she was still stuck in the memory she'd had earlier today, in being back where it all started for her, and the two attacks tonight at the hands of AJ and her "entourage" and Brad Maddox. All she could hear was their voices, cut in with the voice of her mother's pimp, her mother screaming and gunshots.

Getting her into the passenger seat of the SUV he rented, he drove to the hotel, the cab silent. Without looking at her, he said firmly, "You need to eat. And sleep."

Victoria looked at him and then asked one question.. "Why are you doing this?"

Dean shrugged and said aloud, "I don't know. Look, just don't.. Don't expect me to be this good guy, because I'm not. "

Victoria raised a brow and then said " I don't expect anything from anyone. I never have, come to think of it.. But.. You shouldn't help me.. Because I'm going to completely snap.."

" And that's why you need me.. I've snapped already. I know how to deal with it. Stop talking and sleep or something, damn." Dean muttered coldly as he looked at her, trying, and to his credit, hopefully, doing a good job at masking his concern.

Victoria went back to staring out the window at the buildings as they passed by, quietly. The SUV came to a stop and Dean got out, going around to her side, grabbing her up roughly, but not as rough as he'd normally do it, were it someone else and digging through his black jacket, he found the keycard to his room.

Once they were inside, he put her down on the bed and then said coldly, quietly, "I'm going to take a shower. Try to rest or something."

He went to take a shower, clear his mind, wonder what the fuck he kept doing this to himself for, why he even gave a flying fuck about her, why he couldn't just walk away, why he hadn't been able to walk away since meeting her when they were both in FCW (granted, he'd kept his distance until lately, lately, he just couldn't anymore, there was this pull, this compulsion to be there).

When he got out of the shower, he found her tossing and turning, but sleeping and pulling up a blanket, he flopped down on the opposite side, careful not to get close to her, or even anywhere near her, crossing his arms behind his head as he stared up at the ceiling and fumed at himself silently for not just turning his head, walking away.

Because sooner or later, everyone left.

Victoria rolled over, and pressed her body against what she thought was her body pillow, during the night. Dean stiffened as he tried to figure out whether to move her or leave her alone. Being too tired to move her, he let her lie there as he fell asleep himself.


	17. Safety 2

**A/N: I want to thank Anon9 for reviewing, and her suggestions for a pairing. I liked all of them, tbh. And thanks to jcott3, soagirl81 and everyone else who have been reviewing for their reviews also! **

**To all you AJ fans, sorry, I don't happen to honestly be one, especially with her !crazy gimmick.  
**

**Breaking news.. Dean is now ahead again by three votes.! So, yeah..  
**

**Still taking votes for now, and I'm going to alternate chapters with the guys for a while, so still time to throw a vote out there for either Dean or Randy.  
**

**Remember, I'm writing this as if kayfabe were real. ;p makes things so fun. Additions (ie, the way Dean treats Vic as opposted to anyone else, because of her mental state) to some characters will be made, but no changes, and I'm trying my best to keep everyone as IC as I can.  
**

**Apologies for slight OOC moments, and i hope that you guys like reading this. **

**As stated before, both men want Victoria.. But who will win? Randy or Dean? The Viper or the Madman?  
**

** :) Enjoy!**  
**Keep the votes coming. **

* * *

Victoria shot up in the bed, looking around. She could have sworn that she heard someone whispering just next to her ear, standing beside the bed. Then she felt an arm being thrown over her, heard a grumbling of "Go back to sleep, god damn."

She heard it again, the whispering and she jumped up, grabbed a bottle of Jack Daniels that Dean must have been drinking before he fell asleep and left out, started to tiptoe around in the dark. But before she realized what was happening, she felt a hand close over her mouth.

"If you scream.. I'll slit his throat, and then yours, bitch." Brad Maddox said from behind her as he smirked in the dark, pressed what she thought was a real knife, but was in reality a plastic one to her throat.

Dean rolled over, and not that he missed her in bed, but he knew she was gone. Lying there, he heard muttering in the dark, then what sounded like glass breaking, and turned on the light, to find her standing over Brad Maddox who lie on the floor, out cold.

Dean growled and then said firmly, in a commanding voice, "The bathroom. Get there now. Go god damn it, Vic." as he picked up Brad, and walked out the door with him, dropping him on the cold hard cement.

He leaned over and snarled, "You really shouldn't have done that, you fuck ugly son of a bitch. What'd I tell you about messing with what's mine? What I've already claimed?"

Brad glared and spat, blood dripping from his nose as he stood groggily and staggered towards Dean with the plastic knife out. Dean grabbed his arm and then said with a smirk, "Fucking seriously? You're gonna have the balls to pull this off... And ruin it all by coming at me with a motherfucking PLASTIC knife? You are a gutless son of a bitch, and I'm going to enjoy making you scream in pain." as he started to kick at Brad, punching him, doing a knee trembler on his head even.

The commotion drew out his two stablemates, who came running down, helped Dean, then threw Maddox in front of his own hotel door.

"See what we mean? All this over some bitch, Ambrose."

"Shut the fuck up. I told you, both of you, when I want someone, I go for it. She's mine."

"Just hope she's worth all the goddamn trouble involved with her. The boss is not going to.."

"Reigns? When I hand over leadership of this group to you, then you can speak. Until then, keep your fucking mouth shut."

"If this is because she's not breaking her neck to get the fuck away from you, Ambrose, what do you think will happen the second she's sane again, she's healthy again? Because she's going to realize that you are this guy, all the time, and you'll scare her, like you do everyone else." Seth pointed out.

Dean glared and after punching both of them, he turned and stormed off, grumbling to himself. Was she really worth all this god damn shit?

This was almost as bad as the whole Maxine bullshit..

He opened the door to the hotel room and looked in, finding her throwing her stuff into a suitcase. He bit his lip seething in anger, now he was hearing what Seth just said, echoing in his mind as he watched her. "Where the fuck are you going?"

" Dean, he's going to wind up killing you or Randy,even, because of me. And if that doesn't happen.. Suppose I have one of my episodes... What if I kill you, thinking you're the other guy that I ... Look.. I already killed once.. Granted, I was a kid, it was self defense, and it caused me to knock more than a few screws loose after the fact... But I could still completely snap, go on a bender, and kill anyone who comes in contact with me."

"Stop. Just stop it, god damn.. If this is you running because you're afraid of me, then at least fucking tell the truth, don't be a lying bitch about it. But if you are doing this because of what you just said.. Hello? I've spent over half my life crazy? Do you honestly think that a few little rage episodes are going to make me run like a bitch?"

"No but..."

"It's 2 am. All I fucking want is some god damn sleep." Dean said quietly as he flopped onto the bed, giving her the look he was so good at giving anyone he wanted to manipulate into doing whatever he wanted them to do.

Victoria sighed and then fell back onto the bed, and growled to herself in the dark as she turned over, tried to get comfortable, now completely aware of him even being in the room with her.

Why in the hell did she feel so safe with this man, this insane and psychotic man, as opposed to anyone else? Even when she'd shared the room with Randy, she hadn't felt this safe.. Even with Maddox pulling the stunt he'd just pulled.

She rolled over, only to find herself pressed against his back. She bit her lip, leaned up on her elbow, watching him sleep, after covering him up.

She'd find a way to get her own room tomorrow. Maybe a different hotel.. All she kept hearing was the threat that Brad made in the dark.. How she'd immediately chosen to hit him with the glass bottle after he'd threatened to slit their throats.. Or the split second of fear she'd felt when Brad told her he'd slit Dean's throat first.

She had this feeling somehow, that Maddox was being put up to this.. But why and by who?

Dean growled in the dark as he felt her soft skin brush against his bare back and then her fingers moving across his shoulders.

Rolling over, he looked at her and said "Stop it."

Victoria raised a brow and nodded.

Dean leaned in, and then said " Look, don't get any ideas.. I will never be the good guy, the sweet guy. I'm not changing for anyone. Ever."

" I don't recall asking you to change, Dean and if I recall, I practically begged you, Orton to leave me alone. In fact, I did try to leave tonight, go get my own god damn room."

Her eyes flashed angrily as she leaned in towards him, his nose filling with the strawberry scented perfume she wore. "Wanna know something?"

Dean raised a brow, but leaned in, smirking his usual evil smirk. "Yeah.. Tell me."

" Deep down, I'm sort of realizing I'd rather stay crazy than go back to sanity.. It's freeing, on so many different levels. I mean, when I was sane.. everyone walked all over me, and everyone treated me like shit.. Now? They're afraid of me.. And I actually sort of enjoy it."

He nodded knowingly, as his finger raked slowly across her pouty lower lip. " If you're really that worried about controlling the rage.." he started as she shook her head, leaning in the rest of the way, now their faces were so close together, their lips were so close together.

"It's your fault.. You're a god damn addiction, Ambrose." she muttered before pulling him into a kiss. He broke the kiss and looked at her, brow raised.

" So.. even though you should clearly run.. Everyone tells you to run.. You really never planned on running, did you?" he asked carefully, smirking at her, his eyes wandering slowly, lecherously over every inch of her soft curvy body.

He hoped to scare her, prove himself and his friends right, but all that happened, was she blushed under the weight of his stare, and then lowered herself down into the bed. She needed to think.

She knew even now, that she couldn't just say that, and expect to get out alive, should she want to keep her sanity or should Dean eventually lose it, scare her.

Could she actually do this? She hadn't been lying, she did throughly enjoy being feared by nearly everyone.. And she'd always been a bit of a loner, herself.

To top it off, she hadn't exactly had the normalest of childhoods.. And she wanted him, needed him. It was almost like this desperation.


	18. Mind Made Up

**A/N: I want to thank Anon9 for reviewing, and her suggestions for a pairing. I liked all of them, tbh. And thanks to jcott3, soagirl81 and everyone else who have been reviewing for their reviews also! **

**To all you AJ fans, sorry, I don't happen to honestly be one, especially with her !crazy gimmick.  
**

**Breaking news.. Dean is now ahead again by about four votes now.! Soo, yeah..  
**

**Okay, so Dean won this poll. It makes sense to use him, considering the direction I decided earlier that I want to take with the story. This is now a dark themed romance. Not much fluff here. Sex, more than likely, but not fluff. :)  
**

**Remember, I'm writing this as if kayfabe were real. ;p makes things so fun. Additions (ie, the way Dean treats Vic as opposted to anyone else, because of her mental state) to some characters will be made, but no changes, and I'm trying my best to keep everyone as IC as I can.  
**

**Apologies for slight OOC moments, and i hope that you guys like reading this.**

**:) Enjoy!**

**Keep the reviews coming if you like this.  
**

* * *

" He's not safe." Randy said as he held her arms, looking into her warm brown eyes. Victoria bit her lip and then said quietly, "Neither am I, Randy."

"Damn it, Victoria. I'm telling you, he's not even remotely close to a good guy."

"Randy, I know. And it doesn't bother me.. But, I feel something for .. Nevermind, neither of you would understand what's going on in my head right now, because I'll be damned if I have yet."

" You're not safe with Ambrose." Randy said again as he looked at her, held her gaze. He could tell that to some degree, she knew this, but she didn't want to admit it.

He also got the feeling that Victoria was sort of giving herself over to her inner dark side. And he wasn't really sure what to feel about that. He still wanted her, he was still going to fight, but he wasn't sure if she wanted to be saved from herself.

Dean walked up the hall, and growled to himself when he saw Orton lingering around Victoria. Jealousy flared hot within his veins, and he walked over, shoving Randy out of the way. "Fuck the fuck off, Orton."

"You fuck off. You only want her because you're bored." Randy spat as the two men stood face to face, snarling and shoving at one another.

"God.. Both of you fucking stop it. I'm better off alone, obviously." Victoria said as she looked from man to man, then shook her head, walking off. She didn't like this. She knew what she wanted, she was just afraid to admit it. And she was afraid for herself, her safety, because of what she wanted.

She didn't want to be sane again.

She wanted to, no needed to be with Dean. She was beginning to realize that like her, everyone left him in life. And she didn't want to walk away, even though everything in her, and everyone around her kept telling her she should. That her mental health was more important than anything. And that if she were with Dean, her mental health would never return to normal.

But what was normal, really?

She'd gotten about halfway down the hallway, when she felt her wrist being grabbed, heard him from behind her. "Orton's right.. I'm not a good guy.. Nor am I a sane one. But admit it.. You really did mean what you said the other night.. Didn't you?"

"Dean.. Whether I meant it or not. I'm not gonna keep putting anyone in danger.. If I snap, and I take people out with me.."

"God damn it, Vic. Admit this.. You want me. And that scares the hell out of you, because you know you should run like hell."

He turned her around to face him, pinning her in against the wall she stood near, leaning in, dangerously close to her. "You have nice lips.. I'd like to bite 'em right off."

Victoria couldn't help the slight -and bitter, evil sounding- giggle that escaped her lips as she looked up at him with a raised brow.

"We're really fucked up. This situation is really fucked up.. I mean we're two of the worst kinds of mentally unstable. And I'm choosing to stay that way."

"And I'm not going to change what I am for anyone."

Victoria leaned in, smirking evilly as she muttered, "This could be the beginning of the highway to hell."

" I hear it's always hot there." Dean said with an evil smirk as he leaned in, looking at her, his tongue slowly moving over his lips as he studied her intently.

" Good. I hate being cold." Victoria said as she looked up at him, smirking. And she noticed that like any other time he was near, the world around her ceased to exist. Her heart rate increased, and she felt slightly afraid, uneasy, while at the same time, she felt completely safe with him.

" If you'd wear more god damn clothes, you wouldn't get cold." Dean muttered jealously, as his hand slipped below the hem of her t shirt, wandered up slowly.

" Ha. I'll wear what I want, Ambrose." Victoria muttered as she leaned in, against him, looking up. " Because as I've said before, the only person who scares me is me."

His grip tightened slightly, her eyes fluttered a little in fear and he laughed, the smirk returning. As AJ skipped by, unable to tear her eyes off of Dean, Victoria muttered quietly, " I just pray that when I snap.. I'm in a room with a locking door, and that bitch."

Dean chuckled and then rolled his eyes in annoyance at AJ as he called out coldly, " Take a picture you damn bitch."

"I think she likes you."

"Tough shit for her." Dean said as he looked at her, smirking, his eyes moving over her body slowly.

" Yeah.. I'd say so too." Victoria said as she had a moment's flash, the blood, the gunshots, footsteps running. Her hands went to her ears out of habit, her eyes clamped shut and she bit her lip hard enough to bring blood to the surface.

"Vic!" Dean commanded firmly as he looked at her.

"Huh?" she asked, her voice coming out almost childlike as she looked up at him, blinked as if she were stunned or something.

"Just now.. What the fuck happened?"

"Another memory."

Nodding, Dean studied her silently. He didn't ask her what the memory was, because he didn't want to make it worse, nor did he want her getting to him. Because if she got to him and then decided she wanted her sanity, she wanted to walk away, he wanted nothing to stop him from showing her why and just how much pain he'd cause her.

Victoria watched him watching her wondering what he was thinking right now. It was almost impossible to tell with him.

And she wasn't sure whether it was a good thing, or a bad thing, much like the fact that she felt safe with him.


	19. Over The Edge And Loving Every Second

**A/N: I want to thank Anon9 for reviewing, and her suggestions for a pairing. I liked all of them, tbh. And thanks to jcott3, soagirl81 and everyone else who have been reviewing for their reviews also! **

**To all you AJ fans, sorry, I don't happen to honestly be one, especially with her !crazy gimmick.  
**

**Okay, so Dean won this poll. It makes sense to use him, considering the direction I decided earlier that I want to take with the story. This is now a dark themed romance. Not much fluff here. Sex, more than likely, but not fluff. :)  
**

**To explain the darkness.. There might be hints of people thinking Dean's 'brainwashed' her.. And both are fully aware this is NOT a healthy or normal relationship, but neither really care. Hints of abuse, jealousy, obsession and possession, will be present.. But, they'll coexist together.. Remember, they BOTH have issues.  
**

**Remember, I'm writing this as if kayfabe were real. ;p makes things so fun. Additions (ie, the way Dean treats Vic as opposted to anyone else, because of her mental state) to some characters will be made, but no changes, and I'm trying my best to keep everyone as IC as I can.  
**

**Apologies for slight OOC moments, and i hope that you guys like reading this.**

**:) Enjoy!**

**Keep the reviews coming if you like this.  
**

* * *

"Again? How many times do we have to tell you, Ambrose... She's gonna want to be sane again one day.. And when she does, do you honestly think she's gonna stick around to let you ruin her?" Roman said quietly as the three men stood in the doorway of the hotel, watching Victoria standing in the snow, arms open wide, mouth open, laughing about it.

"But see, she's gonna learn then that she made a huge mistake.. I'm gonna make her realize that she belongs to me, with me and she doesn't just get to walk away." Dean said solemnly as he raked his hand through his hair, his eyes roaming over the tiny and curvy blonde as he bit his lip.

"Get your ass up here, Vic!" Dean called out calmly as he walked out to the parking lot, picked her up over his shoulder. "I'm not catching a god damn cold." he muttered as she scowled at him from over his shoulder.

"No.. you have no idea how to let loose.. At all." Victoria stated plainly, boldly as she flipped off his shoulders, and standing on her own two feet behind him, she brushed her winter cold lips to the back of his neck slowly. "Come on.. Even the Joker needed some kind of downtime."

Dean growled, bit the inside of his cheek. He was having a very difficult time accepting that A, she'd chosen him over Orton back at the arena earlier and B, she'd chosen to give up her sanity, willingly, and so far, she seemed much happier about it.

* * *

And earlier tonight, when they'd went down to attack Brodus Clay again, she'd ran down, chair in hand, quietly started a rather violent altercation with the dancers/divas who walked Brodus down to the ring...

Then AJ's theme song had hit, and AJ came down, mistletoe in hand, only one goal on her mind. Dean growled and stiffened, knowing what she was down there to do.

"If she kisses me, I'm going to choke that bitch until she's dead." Dean growled as he clenched his fist in his jacket pockets, waiting, evil smirk in place.

Victoria turned to him and winking, held his gaze, mirrored his evil smirk. " Stand back, boys.. I've got this." she giggled as she grabbed a kendo stick and skipped up the ramp, meeting AJ about halfway and beating her with the kendo stick, then skipping around her, calling her names, laughing this cold and evil laugh, pointing.

Dean smirked as he watched, looking like he were deep in thought. Then he started to walk towards the petite skipping blonde, and picked her up.

Roughly, he picked her up and standing over AJ where she lie on the floor, he forced his lips against Victoria's over and over again.

The announcers looked at one another quizically, and then Jerry muttered, "It almost seems like he's brainwashed her.."

Michael Cole nodded solemnly, then asked, "You have to wonder, what made her choose this evil psychotic and clearly deranged man over Randy Orton? And what Randy thinks about this?"

"I still say he's brainwashed her somehow, Cole."

"You belong to me now." Dean said coldly, as he gripped her leaving behind a red mark on her bare thigh, deepened the kiss.

" You do realize that everyone sees like, half my ass right now, right?" Victoria giggled evilly as she kissed back, nipping at his lips, sucking his lower lip.

* * *

With an evil smirk as he pulled himself out of his own mind and back into this moment, right now, he picked her up, shoved between his two stablemates and carried her inside, slamming the hotel room door shut.

"They think I brainwashed you." Dean said with a smirk as he laughed.

" They think I'm crazy for wanting to stay mentally unstable.." Victoria giggled as she continued to kiss him roughly, and groaned as his lips slowly made their way down her neck.

"So do I. You do realize that I'm not going to change, right? You won't change me.. I'm a bastard, I'm going to keep being a bastard."

"Dean.. Shut the fuck up and kiss me. If I wanted you to be different, then I'd have chosen Orton, don't you think? It's like... Even when you're being scary, even when you're at your worst.. I feel safer than I ever have in my life.. Much safer than back at that brothel, the living hell I grew up in."

Dean tensed at the mention of that one similarity in their childhoods. He ran his hand over her cheek, then let it creep lower, tearing the button front shirt open. " In some ways.. really wish that son of a bitch pimp were still alive.. I'd fucking rip out his heart, make him eat it. For you."

"Awww... You really do say the sweetest things, babe." Victoria muttered, as she looked up at him, biting her kiss swollen lower lips.

Dean blinked, then chuckled and mumbled quietly, " Yeah... Don't really hear that a lot." as he moved her to the dresser, sitting her right on the edge.

The door being kicked open had him growling, and her swearing. "If I look up and it's that god damn motherfucker Maddox, I'm going to rip his throat out." Dean muttered as their hot and heavy makeout session ended.

"Brad.. Hope you're ready to fucking die, motherfucker." Victoria chirped in a soft sweet voice as she wrapped her legs around Dean's waist where he stood in front of her, rested her head on his shoulder, and scowled openly at Brad.

" Whoa.. Easy babe.." Dean chuckled and then studied Brad with a wicked smirk before going for a beer bottle sitting on the table. He broke it on the edge of the dresser, then said calmly, "Don't fucking come out, Vic."

" I am if you need me."

" Fuck no you won't. God damn it, stay out of this. I mean it, stay your ass in this room."

" You're no fun." Victoria pouted as Dean leaned in and looking down at the torn shirt she wore, he smirked and said "Stay just like that." as he winked and then turned, nailing Brad in the face with the bottle, then throwing him out into the parking lot, where the fight picked back up.

Victoria bit her lip, waiting, biting her nails.

Dean held Brad down, choking him as Brad tried to poke him in the eyes, and then headbutted him, only to be lunged on as he tried to run away. "See, now you go and try to run away, only pisses me the fuck off more, Maddox."

" She's mine, Ambrose.. I saw her first, you know it and I know it. And if I have to kill you, this ends with me getting her." Maddox said coldly as Dean laughed and held the sliver of glass to his neck as he said with a smirk from on top of him. " The fuck you did.. She's been mine, and she's going to continue to be mine, if I have to kill every motherfucker in my path to keep her where she belongs.. With me."

Brad headbutted Dean, his forehead meeting Dean's nose. Dean raised the shard of glass and then slid it across Brad's forehead, the two men started fighting over it, with the glass eventually snapping, and Brad slicing his hand open.

When the fight broke up, Dean walked back in, bloody, breathing heavily,as he collapsed into a chair. Victoria sat on his lap, cleaning the blood off of his face carefully as she let him kiss her and leave his marks all over her. Oddly enough, this really didn't scare her.. In fact, she rather enjoyed his sadistic side.. Then again, he made her feel safe, no matter how insanely he acted.

And she didn't dare admit this, but deep down, even when it did scare her.. It sort of turned her on in this odd way.


	20. Possession - M RATING!

**A/N: I want to thank Anon9 for reviewing, and her suggestions for a pairing. I liked all of them, tbh. And thanks to jcott3, soagirl81 and everyone else who have been reviewing for their reviews also! **

**To all you AJ fans, sorry, I don't happen to honestly be one, especially with her !crazy gimmick.  
**

**Okay, so Dean won this poll. It makes sense to use him, considering the direction I decided earlier that I want to take with the story. This is now a dark themed romance. Not much fluff here. Sex, more than likely, but not fluff. :)  
**

**To explain the darkness.. There might be hints of people thinking Dean's 'brainwashed' her.. And both are fully aware this is NOT a healthy or normal relationship, but neither really care. Hints of abuse, jealousy, obsession and possession, will be present.. But, they'll coexist together.. Remember, they BOTH have issues.  
**

**Remember, I'm writing this as if kayfabe were real. ;p makes things so fun. Additions (ie, the way Dean treats Vic as opposted to anyone else, because of her mental state) to some characters will be made, but no changes, and I'm trying my best to keep everyone as IC as I can.  
**

**Apologies for slight OOC moments, and i hope that you guys like reading this.**

**THIS IS AN M RATED CHAPTER! HOPEFULLY ITS IC, I APOLOGIZE IF ITS NOT TOTALLY IC.  
**

**LATE CHRISTMAS PRESENT FOR EVERYONE!  
**

**:) Enjoy!**

**Keep the reviews coming if you like this.  
**

* * *

Dean rolled over, muttering in his sleep as he felt his lips brush against something warm, soft. He popped an eye open slowly, just to see what random ring rat he'd managed to fuck himself into this time, in this town, and smirked to himself when he found something unexpected lying beside him.

His mind went back to earlier, when she'd made her choice at the arena and the smirk curved his lips before he could stop it. Truthfully, he knew that this, them together was not a good idea, because he was what he was and she was choosing mental instability, and him, his ways over sanity, but he didn't care at the moment.

Victoria rolled onto her back, Dean groaned as he realized she slept semi nude apparently. He hadn't noticed it before, maybe because the last time they'd been in closed quarters, she'd still been torn, skittish.. Leaning over her, he couldn't resist letting his lips dance across her bare sleeping form, smirking as she licked her lips and her back arched, her eyes popped wide open suddenly.

"Dean?" Victoria muttered as she looked up at him, smirking much like he was currently.. The scars from the fight earlier in the parking lot stood out jagged, giving him a definite sinister and rugged sexiness.

"Shhh." he muttered as he started to suck her neck, biting roughly. He'd still been a little wound up from the fight earlier, the high of tonight, the hot and heavy, slightly desperate makeout that'd gotten interrupted with Maddox's sudden appearance.

She groaned as she felt him shifting in the bed so that she was pinned beneath him. "Ohhh." she mumbled as she felt how hard he was, and felt herself getting so very wet. Before she could stop herself, she gasped as his cock grazed against the black silk panties she wore.

"Mine. If anyone else tries to take you, I'll fucking kill them." Dean mumbled as he smirked at her, licked his lips. He was claiming her officially tonight. Once he'd had her, he'd make damn sure that noone ever touched her again, or she never left him, even if he had to kill to do it.

He was possessive, easily made jealous. And once he had her, he'd keep taking her, whenever he wanted her, wherever he wanted her.

" Mmmm." Victoria mumbled as his hands slowly slid down her body, roughly gripping her curves, and his lips slowly left hers, slid down her neck where he latched on, sucking, leaving marks. "Say it, Vic."

"What?" Victoria mumbled as her back arched away from the bed, she moaned loudly as his hand slid down to her heat, smirking when he felt how soaked she was.

"Say you belong to me." he muttered menacingly, as he held her gaze, watched her eyes. She bit her lip and then looked up at him. She knew that she should be running right now, that if she weren't choosing mental instability, and Dean, the way he made her feel safer than anyone ever had, she would be running.. But she also knew that deep down, he was right.

She was his. She was possessed by him. Where she was, right now, was where she belonged.

" Say it." he growled as he roughly bared his teeth down on her neck, biting so that it hurt a bit. She winced, but then moaning breathlessly as he tore the black satin away from her torso and slid his hand against her heat, his finger teasing her clit, slipping inside of her, she panted breathlessly, against his ears, as she trailed her tongue slowly around the outer edge of his ear, then down his neck, "I'm yours. Forever."

To most, this would be making a deal with the devil, but to Victoria, it was being honest.. No matter how hard she tried, if she dared to try, she'd never get away. She didn't want to get away. She was addicted to him. He was her drug.

Dean growled as his fingers danced in and out of her soaked heat, and he thrust himself against her, to his surprise, continuing to get hard and almost painfully so at that.

"Ohhhhh... Dean.. Oh yes.." Victoria moaned, her voice falling away as she licked her lips, rubbed against him. His hand gripped her hip roughly and he growled, "Not yet. I'm not done with you."

"Now.." Victoria begged, only to be silenced by the menacing and commanding look in his golden eyes as he smirked at her, and his lips made slow trails down her body, drawing a gasp out as he passed her navel and kept going lower.

His tongue joined his fingers and he smirked, mumbling, "Sweet." as he looked up at her, watching her. Her back arched away from the bed again and by now, she was writhing around, gripping the sheets on the bed, begging him with her eyes.

He smirked, gave a cruel and taunting laugh as he slid another finger in with his tongue and started to thrust faster, and sped up the greedy licking of his tongue. She was sweet.. Maybe too sweet for something made of pure evil as people claimed he was, as he believed he was.

But now, it was too late.. he had her in his bed, he could taste her on his lips and he was never letting her go. Even if he had to kill every man who tried, and her if he thought she were trying to walk away. Noone else was ever going to know this, the way her skin felt, all of the spots on her body that drove her insane or how sweet she tasted.

" Deannn... I'm so... Oh fuck.. I'm so close." Victoria mumbled frantically, her hips trying to writhe around, only to be held still by his hand as he glared at her and said calmly, coldly, "Don't move"

"Take me now." Victoria mumbled as she begged again with her eyes. He shook his head no and with a smirk he growled in satisfaction as he felt her getting even wetter, felt her heat getting even hotter, tasting her on his tongue. "Not yet." he growled as he started to pump three fingers in and out of her, as fast as he could move them. He heard her gasping and watched her back arch away from the bed.

Victoria worked his boxers down, groaning as she closed her hand around his massive and rock hard erection, started stroking slowly. Dean growled and when she used her legs to pull him down on the bed, then straddled him, he looked at her, brow raised.

"My turn." Victoria said quietly, as she kissed slowly down his body, taking him into her mouth, licking and sucking, taking every inch of his cock into her mouth as she looked up at him, mischevious gleam in her eyes. Dean growled and grunted as he watched her and said " You fucking like that, don't you?"

"Mmmm." came the reply as she continued to work her mouth over him. He bucked his hips against her mouth, as she felt herself getting even wetter by what she was doing to him.

"Fuck..." he muttered as he felt an orgasm building. Quickly and easily, he pulled her up and then flipped them, pinning her hands beside her head as he thrust his cock inside her. A whimper escaped her lips and then she groaned as she adjusted to his size quickly and he started to fuck her at a slow and steady pace while holding her hands above her head.

Victoria moved her hips against him, moaning loudly as she felt herself being fucked into another intense orgasm. She tried to get her hand loose, but he shook his head, gave a menacing laugh.

"It won't be so.." she started in a pant as she started to move a little faster,before continuing, "When I get my turn to hold your hands down, it won't be so damn funny."

"You won't. I'm dominant." Dean smirked as he continued to thrust into her. Then her legs went up, wrapped around his waist. He growled and groaned loudly as he felt his cock rubbing against a spot that felt better than anything he'd ever felt before, and when she went from soaked to slippery, and she moaned his name loudly, echoing off the walls of the dark hotel room, he knew that she apparently liked that spot too.

"Deannnnnn... Oh yes.. Mmmmm... harder." she begged as he smirked, sped up, let her hands free so he could grab her roughly all over, as his lips bared down on her neck and her breasts, leaving marks everywhere he possibly could.

He was going to make damn sure everyone knew she belonged to him and with him. Noone else.

When he sped up his thrusts and finally let her hands free, Victoria dug her nails into his back as her legs tightened around his waist. "Ohhhhhh..." she moaned, licking her lips as she looked into his eyes, watched him watching her.

Maybe this was completely wrong, but it felt so right.. She didn't want to change him, she wanted him exactly as he was, cold, emotionless.

" Fuck... Vic... My sexy little bitch.. So damn wet..." he growled as he gripped her breast, squeezing roughly. He knew he'd get off soon, and he knew that she was about to again. Speeding up even more, he leaned in, whispered into her ear, " I bet you wanted this, didn't you?"

Victoria nodded as she felt her stomach tensing, her thighs tingling as she hit another orgasm intensely. " DEAN! Don't stop! More, now.." she panted as she nipped and sucked his neck, moving her hips against him as fast as she could move, desperate to feel him.

Dean smirked as he sped up, pinned her roughly against the bed and pounded her as hard and as fast as he could go. He felt his own orgasm building, and slamming into her quickly, filled her up. He'd shared a room with her long enough to know she kept birth control in her makeup case. "That pill, right?" he asked, as she nodded and biting her lips, pushed him back on the bed, straddling his hips, riding him slowly as he growled and gripped her hips, slammed into her from below, still completely hard, still filling her up.

She flopped down onto the bed beside him and rolled over onto her stomach, looking at him through a curtain of hair, her lips swollen from greedy kisses and her skin flushed from what they'd just done. Dean smirked and leaning up mumbled into her lips, "Completely mine. I mean it.. I'll kill to keep you with me. You belong to me now, noone else. Got it?"

Victoria nodded and kissing back said quietly, " I don't want to leave you." as she trailed her finger over his chest slowly, then stood, stretching, shivering lightly.

Dean watched her walk slowly across the dark room, enjoying the view as she dressed in one of his white t shirts, a pair of red lace panties and then flopped back onto the bed with him.

She wiggled into place, in the bed, and Dean lie there, listening to her sleeping fitfully, still trying to process everything.. If he were a good guy, he'd have pushed her away.. But he wasn't, and he wanted her, wasn't about to let anyone else have her.

And now, she was his, completely. The satisfied smirk filled his face as he pulled up the blanket, rolled over, and fell asleep himself.


	21. Scary Yet Not Scary

**A/N: I want to thank Anon9 for reviewing, and her suggestions for a pairing. I liked all of them, tbh. And thanks to jcott3, soagirl81 and everyone else who have been reviewing for their reviews also! **

**To all you AJ fans, sorry, I don't happen to honestly be one, especially with her !crazy gimmick.  
**

**Okay, so Dean won this poll. It makes sense to use him, considering the direction I decided earlier that I want to take with the story. This is now a dark themed romance. Not much fluff here. Sex, more than likely, but not fluff. :)  
**

**To explain the darkness.. There might be hints of people thinking Dean's 'brainwashed' her.. And both are fully aware this is NOT a healthy or normal relationship, but neither really care. Hints of abuse, jealousy, obsession and possession, will be present.. But, they'll coexist together.. Remember, they BOTH have issues.  
**

**Remember, I'm writing this as if kayfabe were real. ;p makes things so fun. Additions (ie, the way Dean treats Vic as opposted to anyone else, because of her mental state) to some characters will be made, but no changes, and I'm trying my best to keep everyone as IC as I can.  
**

**Apologies for slight OOC moments, and i hope that you guys like reading this.**

**:) Enjoy!**

**Keep the reviews coming if you like this.  
**

* * *

The phone ringing the next morning on the nightstand had Dean swearing, feeling around blindly for the damn thing so he could throw it.

"Whoever the fuck this is is dead when I see them, I fucking swear to God." Dean growled as he picked up. All he heard was breathing, then a muffled sound, and what sounded like an evil laugh as a man said plainly, "Enjoy the little bitch while you have her, Ambrose. Because it's about time she paid for things she did to an old friend, a long time ago."

The line went dead, and Dean sat up, angry, ready to kill whoever the fuck that was that'd just a, woken him up and then b, threatened to take something that belonged to him. He didn't like that, the threat the bastard made, even though he didn't 'love' Victoria in the normal or even in a sane sense, he still hated the fact that some ignorant fuck had the nerve to call and threaten to do something, take her from him.

"Wake up." Dean said as he roughly shook Victoria awake.

"You okay? It's 4 am." Victoria asked, as she looked at him, her skin and eyes still glowing and glazed from their wild and passionate hot romp the night before.

"Some fucking fuck just called... Apparently, Maddox isn't the only one who knows what you did, and some motherfucker thinks he's going to make you pay for it."

Victoria blinked and then she groaned, digging into her purse, holding out her phone, the night before, she'd gotten some kind of call, but being half asleep, she'd dismissed it as a joke of some sort.

"Did he sound like that?" she asked as Dean snatched the phone, grumbling and swearing as he glared at her and then said calmly in a bitter voice, " Just when the fuck were you going to tell me this, god damn it? And yes.. That's what he sounded like.."

" It's probably just Maddox, trying a new approach. But what the fuck are you getting pissed at me for, Ambrose? I told you to leave me alone let me pay for my mistakes on my own. You chose not to listen."

"That's not it. Another fucking man calls and you don't think oh maybe you should fucking tell me? Are you fucking him?"

"Sure.. That's why I fucked you last night.. If I were going to fuck around, Ambrose, I never would have chosen you OR Orton in the first place. Get that straight right now." Victoria said as she bit her lip, looked at him. Her answer seemed to appease him just a small amount, but she could still see the coldness, the fury in his eyes.

Even this episode wasn't enough to prove to her that she needed to run. And he hadn't honestly scared her just now. She still scared herself more than he scared her, in all honesty.

Though it did make her a little jumpy, a little nervous and definitely a little edgy. But, if she wanted sane, if she wanted a good guy, she'd have picked one. No, she wanted him, Dean Ambrose. Noone else. Even if it killed her in the end.

"I'll fucking kill whoever that was that called you. And if you are fucking around, I'll kill you too."

"Dean.. Nevermind, you're such a god damn stubborn ass. Shut the fuck up and go back to sleep." Victoria said as Dean grabbed her roughly, pushing her back down into the bed beside him.

They lie there quietly, Victoria biting her lip, letting her heart slow down a bit as Dean smirked to himself. He'd gotten her to show a little fear.

At least now she knew he was dangerous, he was never just going to be some good guy. He was never going to be the kind of guy who'd tie himself down completely, and he damn sure wasn't going to change anything about himself for her.

No matter what he felt about her, deep down, that he didn't admit, he'd never change himself to make her happy. Because she chose this, him.

Victoria rolled over, snuggling into his chest, her anger faded now, her slight nervousness at his actions just now gone. She casually wrapped her leg around his hip and then leaned up, kissing him, a slightly evil giggle falling from her lips as she smirked and said quietly, "At least it's not dull being with you. I feel alive. I like to feel alive."

He smirked and leaned down, kissing her roughly as he muttered, "Shut up and sleep." and pulled her close to him, biting her neck, her lower lip, turning the lamp back off. He lie there, wondering just who in the hell had called and threatened her just now.. And why'd he get the feeling that Maddox somehow had something to do with all of this.


	22. Safety 3

**A/N: I want to thank Anon9 for reviewing, and her suggestions for a pairing. I liked all of them, tbh. And thanks to jcott3, soagirl81 and everyone else who have been reviewing for their reviews also! **

**To all you AJ fans, sorry, I don't happen to honestly be one, especially with her !crazy gimmick.  
**

**Okay, so Dean won this poll. It makes sense to use him, considering the direction I decided earlier that I want to take with the story. This is now a dark themed romance. Not much fluff here. Sex, more than likely, but not fluff. :)  
**

**To explain the darkness.. There might be hints of people thinking Dean's 'brainwashed' her.. And both are fully aware this is NOT a healthy or normal relationship, but neither really care. Hints of abuse, jealousy, obsession and possession, will be present.. But, they'll coexist together.. Remember, they BOTH have issues.  
**

**Remember, I'm writing this as if kayfabe were real. ;p makes things so fun. Additions (ie, the way Dean treats Vic as opposted to anyone else, because of her mental state) to some characters will be made, but no changes, and I'm trying my best to keep everyone as IC as I can.  
**

**Apologies for slight OOC moments, and i hope that you guys like reading this.**

**:) Enjoy!**

**Keep the reviews coming if you like this.  
**

* * *

As soon as the two of them were in the arena, and Dean caught sight of Maddox, he grabbed him, slamming him off one wall, and then off of another brutally. He held him by the throat and asked "What the fuck are you thinking? This isn't some god damn game, Maddox. I will kill you. See, I don't share, and you are fucking with my property now, motherfucker."

Maddox tore Dean's hand away from his throat and said "The man told me to do it. He's coming for her, really soon. And he's going to get his revenge."

Dean's brow shot up and he slammed him into a dumpster, holding him by the throat, a jagged piece of a broken bottle in his hand. "What man? Who?"

"He said she'll know him when she sees him.. I haven't... I've only seen him once, and not for long.. He was wearing a ski mask, he talked with this weird voice." Brad said as Dean growled. This wasn't giving him a good feeling, not at all.

He was furious. She belonged to HIM now, and noone, not Maddox, Orton or whoever this unknown motherfucker was was going to touch her. He'd kill them.

Roman glared, clearing his throat and Dean dropped Brad onto the ground, hard. "We need to get ready to attack Ryback tonight."

Dean nodded and the three men walked down to the area they normally used for themselves backstage, Dean grabbing Victoria from catering, practically dragging her out of the room, raising brows.

"What?" he snarled at the people stupid enough to look as they got outside. The second the door was shut, he looked at her and said " It was Maddox calling.. Some motherfucker is putting him up to all of this, the stalking you, everything. Is there something you're not telling me, Victoria?" he asked coldly, naturally paranoid, naturally automatically assuming she was fucking around or something, that that was all this was about.

Victoria raised a brow and then said "No. If there were more to it, Dean, I'd tell you."

He pulled her in, his hand went to her cheek, roughly caressing it as his hand slid down to her throat as he said stiffly, "You'd better not be lying to me bitch."

Victoria rolled her eyes as she said coldly, "I'm not, Dean. When are you going to fucking get it? I want you the way you are, everything.. I don't care that you're not some nice guy. I don't want nice. I want real. I want to feel alive."

Dean blinked, then looked at her carefully. Keeping his voice quiet, stiff and distant, he leaned in and said quietly, "Well you're not leaving me either way, even if I have to kill to keep you with me. That being said. You do not do anything without me, Seth or Roman by your side.. Understood?"

Victoria nodded, biting her lip as she looked up at him. She could tell that even if he wasn't saying it, he was pretending he didn't give a damn, he was freaking out a little bit.

"Noone ever said being together was going to be easy or fun, romantic, Dean. If the danger's too much for you, walk the fuck away now. " Victoria said in a calm and cold, distant voice.

Dean smirked and shook his head no, then said quietly, "You're gonna have to run me over with a car to get rid of me, sunshine." as he lead her into the room that the Shield used backstage, and sat, pulling her into his lap, gripping her tightly enough to leave marks behind.

Oh yes, he was possessive. And whoever was coming after what he considered his? They should hope they were bringing everything they had.

Because he was ready to kill.

During their conversation, Victoria leaned in and whispered to Dean, " This whole thing, with the calls, someone being behind Maddox stalking me... It's really freaking me out."

Dean nodded and leaned up, smirking coldly as he whispered back, " Trust me.. Whoever the motherfucker is, they're about to learn what hell on earth feels like.. Because you belong to me, and I do not share. Ever."

She leaned back against him, squeezing her eyes shut, calm now. She felt safe in the arms of this madman, no matter what danger he posed to her mental health, her sanity and her phsyical well being.. Safer than anywhere.. Even the asylum she'd been locked away in.

Definitely safer than inside of her own mind.

He was truly her safety zone. Even though he was insane, psychotic and he was cold hearted, ruthless.


	23. A Face In The Crowd From The Past 1

**A/N: I want to thank Anon9 for reviewing, and her suggestions for a pairing. I liked all of them, tbh. And thanks to jcott3, soagirl81 and everyone else who have been reviewing for their reviews also! **

**To all you AJ fans, sorry, I don't happen to honestly be one, especially with her !crazy gimmick.  
**

**Okay, so Dean won this poll. It makes sense to use him, considering the direction I decided earlier that I want to take with the story. This is now a dark themed romance. Not much fluff here. Sex, more than likely, but not fluff. :)  
**

**To explain the darkness.. There might be hints of people thinking Dean's 'brainwashed' her.. And both are fully aware this is NOT a healthy or normal relationship, but neither really care. Hints of abuse, jealousy, obsession and possession, will be present.. But, they'll coexist together.. Remember, they BOTH have issues.  
**

**Remember, I'm writing this as if kayfabe were real. ;p makes things so fun. Additions (ie, the way Dean treats Vic as opposted to anyone else, because of her mental state) to some characters will be made, but no changes, and I'm trying my best to keep everyone as IC as I can.  
**

**Apologies for slight OOC moments, and i hope that you guys like reading this.**

**:) Enjoy!**

**Keep the reviews coming if you like this.  
**

* * *

They made their way down the ramp and Michael Cole commented, " And she's still under his spell. You have to wonder what these women see in such a vile and dangerous man, King."

Jerry couldn't do anything but nod in agreement, and mutter about how she was clearly not completely sane herself, chosing Dean and insanity over sanity and Randy.

Hearing the remarks, Victoria rolled her eyes and looked up at Dean, giving his hand a squeeze. He looked at her, shrugged off what the two announcers were saying, and then leaning down said quietly, " Get the fuck out of the way if Ryback and those idiots from Team Hell No come down here."

Victoria nodded, but she knew if he needed her, she wouldn't run.

On the way down the ramp, her eyes caught on the eyes of a man in the first row, and he mouthed, " There's daddy's little girl.. What? You thought you killed me, whore?"

She gulped and quickly averted her gaze, rubbing her eyes, then looked back to find the seat her mother's old pimp, whom she'd thought dead had been sitting in, empty.

Dean looked at her and followed her eyes, then leaned down. "What the fuck is wrong with you?"

Victoria shook her head. She didn't believe it, it had to be a hallucination. Or at least she could only hope it was a hallucination and not reality.

Dean pulled her into a rough kiss as he got into the ring, then said with a smirk, "Time to kill someone."

Victoria laughed, smiled grimly, but as she happened to look out in the first row, she saw the man again. Her mouth went dry, her stomach lurched and she leaned in and whispered to Dean, "Be careful tonight."

Dean raised a brow, her remark making him paranoid, in turn kicking in his short temper's short fuse. He glared at her and grabbing her wrist he growled and said "You better not have something up your sleeve, Vic."

"No... That man Maddox told you about? He's.. I saw him in the first row.. But..." Victoria muttered as Dean looked at her then pointed to the back. "Now, god damn it, Vic."

"Dean, no... I'm not leaving you out here, with him running loose in the arena.. He's supposed to be dead, I killed him... This makes no sense."

She kissed him, and then took a seat on commentary, her eyes darting nervously along the front row as she bit her lip.

The entire match, all Dean kept hearing was what she told him in his ear before the match started. But instead of letting it distract him, he used the rage he'd love to take out on this unknown motherfucker who was trying to take what he considered his, on his opponent, Damien Sandow.

As a result, Cody Rhodes had to help Damien to the medic when Dean was done with him and as quickly as he could, Dean walked over to commentary, pulled Victoria up from her chair and picking her up, he smirked evilly as he sat her on the edge of the commentary table (mostly just to make Jerry and Michael say something, to piss them off or make them sick) as he kissed her.

He muttered quietly, " Everything's going to be alright."

Victoria nodded and let him lead her up the ramp, and into the room that his Shield stable mates were sitting in.

" I thought you killed the guy." Dean said with a raised brow as he pulled her into his lap, facing him, Roman and Seth listening to their conversation.

" I did too... But it had to be him.. I mean unless I'm going to start hallucinating now.. But then who else would be putting Maddox up to this? And why Maddox?" Victoria said as Dean shrugged and then said "Wait a minute.." as he went quiet, lost in thought.

"This whole thing, Maddox and I, where you're concerned, has been going on since FCW... What if they met there too? He was talking to some really old bastard at a house show once..." Dean said as he bit his thumb, raked his hand through his hair.

More than anything, even though he would never admit it, he was more pissed that someone was daring to try and fuck this up for him. Even when they had their bad moments, he had her, she had him, they understood one another, they were both crazy, they both accepted one another.

Okay, so it wasn't love, but that counted, right?

"Wait... So you two have..." Victoria asked, as Seth and Roman spoke up, Roman saying quietly, "Yeah. It has been. Dean almost killed Maddox outside a bar one night.."

To most women this would set off all sorts of alarms, having someone follow them, unknown to them for at least three years before ever stepping up, making their presence known, but in some odd way, it was a comfort to Victoria, and though it freaked her out a little, she didn't care.

When she decided to stay with Dean, not walk away and turn her back and pick Randy, she knew exactly what she was getting herself into.

And she had to admit, she still didn't regret what she decided.. Even though in the end, she might regret it, at the moment, she didn't regret it, not a single bit.


	24. A Face In The Crowd From The Past 2

**A/N: I want to thank Anon9 for reviewing, and her suggestions for a pairing. I liked all of them, tbh. And thanks to jcott3, soagirl81 and everyone else who have been reviewing for their reviews also! **

**To all you AJ fans, sorry, I don't happen to honestly be one, especially with her !crazy gimmick.  
**

**Okay, so Dean won this poll. It makes sense to use him, considering the direction I decided earlier that I want to take with the story. This is now a dark themed romance. Not much fluff here. Sex, more than likely, but not fluff. :)  
**

**To explain the darkness.. There might be hints of people thinking Dean's 'brainwashed' her.. And both are fully aware this is NOT a healthy or normal relationship, but neither really care. Hints of abuse, jealousy, obsession and possession, will be present.. But, they'll coexist together.. Remember, they BOTH have issues.  
**

**Remember, I'm writing this as if kayfabe were real. ;p makes things so fun. Additions (ie, the way Dean treats Vic as opposted to anyone else, because of her mental state) to some characters will be made, but no changes, and I'm trying my best to keep everyone as IC as I can.  
**

**Apologies for slight OOC moments, and i hope that you guys like reading this.**

**:) Enjoy!**

**Keep the reviews coming if you like this.  
**

* * *

They'd had a huge argument. Victoria, of course, slapped him and stormed off, but only after he'd slapped her and stormed off. So, currently, Victoria was wandering around the parking garage, trying to remember where the hell her rental car was parked, all she wanted to do was go for a drive, calm down so she wouldn't fucking strangle Dean Ambrose right now.

After all, she did love him, beyond sanity, beyond reason, and she did feel her safest with him. To lose her sense of security because he insisted on being a fucking prick tonight, well..

In his defense, she had winked at his opponent. But only to distract the bastard so that Roman and Seth could come in and even the odds, since his opponent also had backup.

Did Dean see that? No.. He'd simply thought she was fucking him. Which both hurt AND pissed her off. She'd be madder if they didn't know everything about one another's pasts, due to long night conversations, at this point.

She knew how his mom was, and he knew how hers was, and exactly why she would never be that way. But, as stated before, neither of them were a perfect picture of mental health.

Either way, now she was in the parking garage, anger and cold night air making her shake as she swore and walked the row of cars, alone.

For all she knew, Dean was done with her, most likely, and he was inside trying to find a ring rat whore to take back to his hotel room tonight.

Or their hotel room.

She rounded a corner, and she felt arms go around her throat and as she heard the familiar voice from her past whispering in her ear, smelled the gin on his breath, just like back then, she gulped.

"Did you miss me?" he asked, laughing hollowly.

" Yeah, apparently, I did.. But maybe now, this time, I won't miss." Victoria muttered shakily as she dug and found her pocketknife, jabbing it into his arm then taking off at a run, weaving through the rows of cars, trying to hide.

Her heart was racing and she felt like she'd throw up or pass out at any moment. She thought she might have gotten lucky when she heard the door to the parking garage open, but then she heard him calling her name once the car that the person leaving had gotten into had driven off.

And then, he caught her.. And as the first of the beating started, she felt her world going black, and passed out, hoping to either just pass out from pain or die and end all of it.

Dean paced the room he hid out in, throwing things, angrily, as he swore out loud. He found himself wondering just what in the hell she was doing right now, and then getting jealous for imagined slights on her part. But he was determined that he was NOT going to chase her all over the god damn arena. Confidently, he sat down, arms crossed and waited.

An hour passed, and she didn't come back in, calm, fall back into his arms and his lap like she usually did after one of their fights.

His stomach twisted a little.. Did he push it too far this time? Had she finally picked her sanity over him? He growled and was just about to get up, go tear every god damn room in the backstage area apart to find the little bitch and give her a reminder of who she belonged to, when the door to the Shield's personal area opened and Roman walked in carrying a beaten up Victoria over his shoulder.

"Where the fuck did you find her at?" Dean growled as he did something slightly uncharacteristic and reached out, actually took her from Roman, then lie her on the couch he'd been sitting on.

"We didn't find her.. Punk and Heyman scared off some masked guy who was beating the piss out of her in the parking garage. "

"What'd this little fucker look like?"

"Don't know, but Punk said he was wearing a black ski mask and a really nice, expensive looking suit." Seth said as he looked at the girl who was beginning to wake up now, coughing and swearing.

The words Victoria shouted at him earlier during their argument came back to him, a comparison she'd made to Dean and her mother's pimp in anger and he growled.

He felt her moving around beside him on the couch and he looked at her then said "Don't move."

Victoria raised a brow at him, and started backing away, her mind not registering that she wasn't still locked in the nightmarish beating from the garage.

"You two.. Go to the medic."

"And you're going to do what?"

" I'm not fucking leaving this room." Dean growled as he gave them both a cold look and waved them off.

As soon as they'd gone, Dean approached her slowly where she'd retreated into a corner and then said calmly, "Punk found you... It's me... Dean... Not that son of a bitch from the garage." as he got her to look up at him.

" I... Dean.." Victoria started, her voice coming out small, in gasps, " It's him... He's not dead... I saw.." she started as she rocked a little, her arms around her knees tightly.

"You saw what, Vic?"

" He's alive, but he's burned and it just looks so.. It's gross." Victoria said quietly, staring at the floor. Her body ached all over, she wanted to throw up and she wanted to get up, go find him and stab him, make sure she finished the job this time.

Dean picked her up and then said calmly, his usual quieter and distant voice that he only really used around her and only when he was beyond furious and trying not to lose his shit completely, "Don't move around. Just fucking sit here, Vic. Be quiet."

Victoria didn't argue, she rested her head against him, tried to close her eyes. "I fought back... Son of a bitch is just bigger than me.. I'm going to kill... If I see him again, I'm going to murder him."

Dean nodded and stared at the wall in anger, emotionally checked out for the moment. If he ever got his hands on this guy, he was going to do to it what he'd done to the one girl back in high school's dog.

Stabs? You could come back from.

Beatings? Definitely.

But if he shot the son of a bitch, if he had to shoot the son of a bitch... Her mother's pimp was not coming back from that. And she would not be leaving with him.. She was Dean's. Noone else's.

"Dean?"

"What?" he asked quietly as he avoided looking at the damage done to her face, not wanting to completely flip his shit until he got his hands on the person responsible.

"I'm sorry about earlier.. You're not a good guy, but you're nothing like him."

"You're no fucking angel either, Vic." Dean reminded her as she managed a weak laugh.

"Maybe that's why we work.." Victoria muttered as Dean said nothing, just quietly smirked his usual menacing smirk as he looked at his hands.


	25. We Are The Same Randys Fury 1

**A/N: I want to thank Anon9 for reviewing, and her suggestions for a pairing. I liked all of them, tbh. And thanks to jcott3, soagirl81 and everyone else who have been reviewing for their reviews also! **

**To all you AJ fans, sorry, I don't happen to honestly be one, especially with her !crazy gimmick.  
**

**Okay, so Dean won this poll. It makes sense to use him, considering the direction I decided earlier that I want to take with the story. This is now a dark themed romance. Not much fluff here. Sex, more than likely, but not fluff. :)  
**

**To explain the darkness.. There might be hints of people thinking Dean's 'brainwashed' her.. And both are fully aware this is NOT a healthy or normal relationship, but neither really care. Hints of abuse, jealousy, obsession and possession, will be present.. But, they'll coexist together.. Remember, they BOTH have issues.  
**

**Remember, I'm writing this as if kayfabe were real. ;p makes things so fun. Additions (ie, the way Dean treats Vic as opposted to anyone else, because of her mental state) to some characters will be made, but no changes, and I'm trying my best to keep everyone as IC as I can.  
**

**Apologies for slight OOC moments, and i hope that you guys like reading this.**

**:) Enjoy!**

**Keep the reviews coming if you like this.  
**

* * *

" Door didn't hurt, did it, Vic?" Dean asked as he carried her into the hotel room that night, then lie her down. "Stay off your ankle."

He turned to go and shower, but she reached out, grabbed his hand, a lot more gently than she'd normally do it. Neither of them were the gentlest of people, and so the gesture shocked Dean a bit. He turned and looked at her.

"Thanks.. For staying. How'd you know I hate hospitals?" Victoria asked quietly as he shrugged offhandedly, leaned over and smoothed her shaggy blonde bangs out of her eyes. She understood he wasn't an emotional guy, this was not his thing, and she wasn't pushing him to hold her or say just the right thing.

Unlike other women, normal women, his just being here was really more than enough. His having stayed when Roman and Seth chose to skip the medic, take her straight to the hospital instead, was a surprise in itself.

"You're mine.. What else was I gonna do, Vic?" he said coldly as his eyes gave away what he really felt at the moment when he looked at her.

" I know, Dean.. you do realize you don't have to keep saying it, right? If I were going to leave, I'd have done so the first time you got a little out of hand, scared me a little."

"I know.. Look, you need sleep." Dean muttered as he pulled up the blanket, walked into the hotel bathroom. He kept the water down low so he could hear everything that went on in the room outside, because tonight, he was on alert.

This was war. Someone dared to do the one thing that he'd expressly told everyone on the roster NOT to do.

They'd touched her, and they'd pay just as soon as he found the bastard again. Only he could touch her.

And though he didn't dare admit it, deep down, even he knew that when it came to Vic, he probably wouldn't ever cause the amount of damage the bastard who had touched her, inflicted.

He toweled off and walked back out into the room, leaning in the doorway of the bathroom, brushing his teeth as he watched her sleep, his arms crossed.

" 17 stitches.. that means whoever you are, when I find you, I'm going to make sure you end up with at least 17 stab wounds." he muttered to himself offhandedly, as he found some sweats and slid down into the bed beside her carefully.

Victoria mumbled and rolled over, her lips grazing the solid firmness that was Dean's chest in the dark. "Mmm... Warmer now." she muttered as she opened her eyes for a few moments and watched him watching her.

"Why?" Dean muttered in the dark as he fixed his eyes on her, curious as to why she didn't run, why she didn't choose her sanity when she had the chance.

Why she wouldn't run, even now, even when he was at his worst.

" Why what?"

"Why in the hell do you stay with someone who's dangerous enough, crazy enough to get angry one day, and maybe kill you?" Dean asked as he looked down at her.

" Because we're the same, Dean.. Because for once in your life, maybe you need someone who gets you, who will stay. I don't want you to be some good guy, some sweet guy. I don't expect you to love me, I don't deserve love, to be honest. I love you the way you are right now. I don't want anything else. True, you scare me, true, I know one day you might snap, but hey... The same goes for me." Victoria said quietly, as she looked at him, her hand resting on his cheek, her thumb rolling over his jaw slowly.

"Yeah... I guess that makes sense." Dean said finally as he pulled her against him and then said quietly, " Go to sleep now."

Instead of sleeping, of course, after the night she'd had, the scare she'd had in the garage, she lie there in his arms, as close as he allowed her to get of course, and tried not to think about earlier tonight, what'd happened.

Down the hallway, Randy and John sat in his room having a serious discussion. Neither of them knew the real story, knew what'd happened to her in the garage tonight. All Randy knew was that he'd seen the bruises, seen the stitched gash on her forehead, and he'd automatically assumed that Dean Ambrose finally snapped, finally put his hands on her.

And now, the Viper was beyond furious.

"Man, there's nothing you can do, Randy.. Just go to sleep. It's not your damn business anyway. Anyway, I thought you were done with that crazy little.." John started until Randy looked up, his eyes calm and cold as he said "No. I'm not. And if Dean did that, to her, tonight, I'm going to fuck him up tomorrow."

John groaned and then shut off the lamp. He knew there was nothing he could say to make Randy just leave it and Victoria the hell alone, because once his mind was on something, he wouldn't stop until he had what he wanted.

Maybe if he GOT Victoria, then he'd get tired of her and toss her to the side like he'd done so many other times with so many other girls.


	26. Randys Fury 2

**A/N: I want to thank Anon9 for reviewing, and her suggestions for a pairing. I liked all of them, tbh. And thanks to jcott3, soagirl81 and everyone else who have been reviewing for their reviews also! **

**To all you AJ fans, sorry, I don't happen to honestly be one, especially with her !crazy gimmick.  
**

**Okay, so Dean won this poll. It makes sense to use him, considering the direction I decided earlier that I want to take with the story. This is now a dark themed romance. Not much fluff here. Sex, more than likely, but not fluff. :)  
**

**To explain the darkness.. There might be hints of people thinking Dean's 'brainwashed' her.. And both are fully aware this is NOT a healthy or normal relationship, but neither really care. Hints of abuse, jealousy, obsession and possession, will be present.. But, they'll coexist together.. Remember, they BOTH have issues.  
**

**Remember, I'm writing this as if kayfabe were real. ;p makes things so fun. Additions (ie, the way Dean treats Vic as opposted to anyone else, because of her mental state) to some characters will be made, but no changes, and I'm trying my best to keep everyone as IC as I can.  
**

**Apologies for slight OOC moments, and i hope that you guys like reading this.**

**:) Enjoy!**

**Keep the reviews coming if you like this.  
**

* * *

As soon as Randy caught sight of Dean and Victoria leaving the hotel the next morning with Roman and Seth to go and get food, Randy ran out, and John ran out after him. If he weren't going to leave Victoria alone, then the least John could do was help Randy out so that when this was all over, he could say "I told you so".

John grabbed Victoria and held her, with her fighting while Randy and Dean fought violently in the parking lot. Randy growled as he got his hands on Dean, "You touched her? You fucking caused her to get stitches?"

Dean growled and then said coldly as he bounced Randy's head off the car's hood, "No, but when I find the guy who did, he's dead. And you.. I thought I specifically told you to fuck off, Orton. Don't tell me I'm going to have to fucking murder you."

Randy growled and said "She needs help, Dean. She needs someone who cares enough to get her help, be there for her. You don't give two shits about anyone but yourself, and how anything benefits you. So no, I'm not fucking off."

Victoria tried again to get loose but John said "This is for your own damn good. You need professional help, Victoria.. Do you honestly think Dean gives a shit about you?"

" It's not about that with us, John... Neither of you would fucking understand now LET ME GO!" Victoria growled as she bit his arm, took off running.

Randy and Dean continued to fight and Dean held Randy against a wall, as he snarled, " Just a little tip... Get your fucking facts straight.. Because the stitches? Not me... But when I find out who did it, I will murder them. Accept it, Orton.. She picked this." and let Randy go, with a few more headbutts and punches in the face.

John had just managed to get hold of Victoria again, keep her from doing something stupid and running over to help Dean, and Dean saw him with his hands on her. He growled and lunged, knocking John on his back as he punched him a few times in the face.

"Neither of you fucking touch her. She is MINE." Dean growled as he got pulled away by Roman and Seth, who came jogging up moments later.

"We got bigger problems, Ambrose. Leave these two idiot fucks for later. Punk thinks he saw the guy again, lurking around in the parking lot here last night." Roman said calmly as he looked at Dean, and they all got into the SUV.

"Where?" Dean snarled. Hell, he'd been in one fight today, what would one more hurt?

" Talking to Maddox. Said Maddox looked really smug about something too. So, noone leaves her alone tonight." Roman said as he looked at Victoria in the rearview mirror. A few weeks ago, they'd all just thought this was a phase for Ambrose, just a passing fascination and that once he'd fucked her, he'd be done and on to another one, like usual.

Now that neither of them seemed to be making any moves to part ways anytime soon, Roman and Seth were trying to let her into the "group". .

"That dumb shit better not have left any marks on you." Dean muttered as he looked at Victoria and smirked, sliding her over on the seat. Normally, he'd be jealous, but with Randy, he knew it was more or less Randy trying to get her to leave him.

Had it been anyone else, Dean would have lashed out at her, gotten nasty with her. But, then, she'd have done the same as she had a week ago when she found Eve standing around backstage talking to him in full on flirty whore mode.

After they'd eaten, Roman said quietly, "Punk said that the guy has a room at the same hotel we're all at. Said Heyman saw him coming in last night."

Dean nodded and said "Yeah and when I find out what room he's in.. The fucker is as good as dead." as his hand slid up Victoria's leg slowly, rubbing, beneath the tabletop of the booth they sat in.


	27. We're Being Watched

**A/N: I want to thank Anon9 for reviewing, and her suggestions for a pairing. I liked all of them, tbh. And thanks to jcott3, soagirl81 and everyone else who have been reviewing for their reviews also! **

**To all you AJ fans, sorry, I don't happen to honestly be one, especially with her !crazy gimmick.  
**

**Okay, so Dean won this poll. It makes sense to use him, considering the direction I decided earlier that I want to take with the story. This is now a dark themed romance. Not much fluff here. Sex, more than likely, but not fluff. :)  
**

**To explain the darkness.. There might be hints of people thinking Dean's 'brainwashed' her.. And both are fully aware this is NOT a healthy or normal relationship, but neither really care. Hints of abuse, jealousy, obsession and possession, will be present.. But, they'll coexist together.. Remember, they BOTH have issues.  
**

**Remember, I'm writing this as if kayfabe were real. ;p makes things so fun. Additions (ie, the way Dean treats Vic as opposted to anyone else, because of her mental state) to some characters will be made, but no changes, and I'm trying my best to keep everyone as IC as I can.  
**

**Apologies for slight OOC moments, and i hope that you guys like reading this.**

**:) Enjoy!**

**Keep the reviews coming if you like this.  
**

* * *

_Their mouths didn't seperate from one anothers as they practically destroyed the entire hotel room in their hurry to have one another. He watched all of this through the window, angrily._

_So this boy, this fighter, this dumb fuck was getting something that he'd normally make anyone pay top dollar for, absolutely free, was he?_

_Well, the man with the badly burnt face didn't see that as a satisfying deal. And he still owned the stupid girl, he would continue to own her, until her mother's debts were paid. Her mother made him a promise, damn it. And he was back now to collect._

_He watched, tongue flicking out over dry parched lips as the man lie her down on the bed, and the lights went lower. "That little bitch. I'll fucking kill her, then beat him to death. She owes me."_

_He snapped his lighter shut as he made his way down the walkway, further up and into his own room, slamming the door shut in anger._

_After a glass of scotch, and complete destruction of the room, and a lot of Italian swear words, in the dark, the man knew what he had to do._

_She had to learn that everyone had to pay, that everyone had to honor their debts, and that what she'd done to him that night came with consequence, that noone ever got out of the life, even if they'd only been born into it, forced into it._

_And as soon as he got his hands on that slimy little fighter bastard, he'd prove his point and she would be completely broken._

_He smirked in the dark. Soon, the little bitch would pay for her treachery. And so would the poor idiot that she was giving herself away to for free nowdays._

* * *

Dean collapsed onto the bed next to her, breathing heavily as he smirked and rolled onto his side, looking at her. He could tell she was still scared from the attack she'd suffered in the garage a few nights ago, and he was still looking for the bastard behind that himself.

And if Orton didn't stop sniffing around, he'd be burying two bodies when he finished all this. Victoria belonged to him. And nights like tonight, only continued to prove to him just how right he was. He had her all to himself, now he just had to keep her with him.

She leaned over him, her bare upper body pressed against his as she smirked and kissed him. "Thirsty?" she asked as she went to stand, and got pulled back down into the bed as Dean looked at her, wild gleam in his eyes as he shook his head no then leaned in and while trailing his hand up her bare thigh, whispered "Nope. Just really, really hungry."

"Again?" Victoria asked with a laugh as she looked at him, brow raised, finger to her kiss swollen lower lip as she pretended to think then said with an evil giggle, "Well... I was going to get a shower.."

"Nope.. no time." he growled as he looked up at her, smirked.

Dean happened to see something move outside the hotel room window and he pointed to the bathroom firmly commanding her to go in, stay.

"Start the shower." he muttered into her lips as he growled and threw his Cincinatti Stix shirt on with his sweats and grabbed the first thing he found handy, a long piece of wood from beneath the bed, to run out of the hotel room, with only one thought on his mind.

Stepping out the door he called out, "Oh come on... You watched us fuck through the window you son of a bitch.. Don't you want to see me nail her again? And again?" as he gave his usual menacing laugh and scanned the parking lot with cold eyes, his system on high alert.

Noone was out there now. Whoever or whatever he'd seen for the one second lurking outside the hotel room window was gone now, vanished.

But Dean was furious, so he walked down to Roman and Seth's room next door and banged on it.

"Whoever the fuck was that got her in the parking garage.. They just watched us fuck through the hotel room window.. I'm gonna fucking murder whoever it is when I find him. Tomorrow, get me Maddox.. That wormy little motherfucker is about to talk. She's mine, god damn it."

Roman nodded as Seth said with a wry smirk, "A tip next time? Close the damn curtains."

Dean flipped him off and shoved him then walked back up to their room, and into the bathroom, stepping into the shower behind her, leaning in, his lips brushing her neck as he said quietly, " Someone was fucking out there. Whoever it was left."

Victoria's mouth went dry and she went even paler than she was normally. "He's here.. And he's gonna take me back with him."

"The hell he is. I'm going to kill him. You are mine." Dean growled possessively as he looked at her and then smirked, holding her against him.

All he did know was that if he found the guy, the guy was dead or as close to it as he could legally get, on sight and contact.

And if Maddox was smart, when he confronted him tomorrow, he'd give answers that Dean liked.. Not this vague shit he'd been giving so far.


	28. Interrogation - Ambrose Style

**A/N: I want to thank Anon9 for reviewing, and her suggestions for a pairing. I liked all of them, tbh. And thanks to jcott3, soagirl81 and everyone else who have been reviewing for their reviews also! **

**To all you AJ fans, sorry, I don't happen to honestly be one, especially with her !crazy gimmick.  
**

**Remember, I'm writing this as if kayfabe were real. ;p makes things so fun. Additions (ie, the way Dean treats Vic as opposted to anyone else, because of her mental state) to some characters will be made, but no changes, and I'm trying my best to keep everyone as IC as I can.  
**

**Apologies for slight OOC moments, and i hope that you guys like reading this.**

**:) Enjoy!**

**Keep the reviews coming if you like this.  
**

* * *

As soon as Dean set sights on Brad that night, he grabbed him by his hair, dragged him down the hallway and into a room, slamming the door shut, locking it, knowing noone would dare interrupt him. Not the ones who knew what was going on right now, at least.

Brad looked at Dean fearfully and Dean punched him. Blood spurted from his nose and Dean said with a smirk, "That got your attention, Maddox? I fucking think so.. Here's how this is gonna go.. I'm asking you questions.. You're giving me answers.. If I hear something I don't like, or I even think you're lying? I'll break every bone in your body and then I'll snap your neck. She is mine, Maddox."

"I-I don't know anything, I-I swear." Brad started only to have his face met with a pipe. "Fucking liar. Let's try that again, yeah?" Dean asked as he wiped the blood spatter from Brad's lip off of his face and grinned an evil grin. The grin of a man possessed.

All he could see, in his mind right now, was what he imagined as having happened in the parking garage in the arena a few nights ago to her.

" It's her... Her father.. He's going to take her back, Ambrose, there's nothing you can do to stop the man. He might just be crazier than you.. Her mother... he said she 'owed' him. That until the debt is paid, she belongs to him.. Nobody else."

" Oh he did, did he?" Dean asked, sliding the pipe along Brad's jaw slowly as he walked around him, mumbling to himself in thought, planning.

"What do you have to do with this, Maddox. The truth, motherfucker." Dean asked as he fixed his blue eyes intently on Brad's green ones, held the pipe in his face as a reminder.

" I'm paying off the debt. She'll owe me her entire damn life. She'll be mine." Brad said as Dean took the pipe, hit him in the chest with it, winding him.

"See, therein lies the problem, Maddox.. She's mine.. She will continue to be mine. And as far as I'm concerned? That ignorant sack of shit hasn't seen crazy yet. Now get the fuck out of my sight you little bitch. You disgust me." Dean said as he hauled him up and out of the chair, shoved him into the hallway, motioned Roman and Seth to come in with Victoria.

He paced, mumbling, in the grips of his rage. Stopping in front of Victoria, he looked at her and then said "Remember what I promised you?"

Victoria went back over everything he'd ever said to her, because if she could recall, he'd never promised her anything.

And then, it hit her.. What he'd threatened to do to her mother's pimp.

She nodded and then stepped forward, put her hand on his chest and shook her head no, looked up at him with widened fearful eyes.

" Dean... He's... You can't... if I lose you.." she mumbled quietly, getting visibly upset. Dean blinked, taken aback by the emotion.

"Roman? Seth? Take a walk. Now." Dean said calmly and quietly as his stablemates left the room, leaving them alone.

He sat down in the chair and for a moment looked at his hands.. His mind was still trying to process her not getting or being upset by what he wanted to do for her, but about his being hurt in the process of doing it.. Noone ever did this before, reacted this way before.

Normally, like the girl with the dog, they ran.

He was, after all, a monster.

" I can, Vic.. And I am." he said finally as he pulled her down into his lap and looked at her, still quite shellshocked.

"Dean, no.. You don't get it.. He's not just some garden variety creep." Victoria started, pleading again, hoping it'd work.. The man had at least one hitman on his list of friends.. Dean only had the shield and his insanity and her, if she even counted.

Sometimes, she got the distinct feeling that he'd never truly believe that no matter what he did or said, how he acted, she was staying. It might be her own insanity and insecurity, her own unhealthy love and lust for the man, but she wasn't walking away from him.. Because even though he was a bad man, and a monster, he'd done more to make her feel safe, make her feel wanted than anyone had.

Everyone else just looked at her as if she were something dirty, some kind of abombination. On some level, she knew this, with them would never be normal, would never be a safe and caring relationship, but if she wanted normal, safe and caring, she'd have never let him win her over. She'd have chosen Randy like everyone kept warning her that she should have.

"What is he?"

" He's with the mob or something, I don't know.. All I know is that if you make him angry, Dean, he won't stop until you're dead or he's dead.." Victoria said as she sighed and put her hands on his cheeks, making him look into her eyes.

An evil smirk filled his face and then he leaned in and said quietly, " If I have my way about it, when I'm done with him, he's going to wish he was dead. I'm not afraid of him."

Victoria sighed, shook her head again. "Dean, don't do this.. Don't get in this... It started with me, it has to end with me."

"No, it doesn't, and it's not." Dean said calmly as he made her look at him and then added, " Until I find this bastard, I don't want you going anywhere without me or the guys. I mean it, Victoria..."

" Okay, I promise." Victoria nodded as she moved in closer on his lap and pulled him into a kiss. Which of course, the camera happened to catch and send down to the ring where AJ was standing with Dolph Ziggler.

As the kiss played on the Megatron, AJ seethed in quiet anger. There was no way in hell that she was just going to stand by and watch Victoria get the man she really wanted to be with.

She'd simply have to keep trying with him. She'd eventually gotten Bryan and Punk, Kane and Cena to cave.. Everyone had a weakness.. She just had to find Dean Ambrose's weakness.

"AJ does not look happy about that kiss, Cole." Jerry said with a laugh as Michael groaned and then said "I'm not happy about that kiss.. When will women realize that Dean Ambrose is not sane. That he will hurt them?"

AJ got her head back into cheering on Dolph as she began to plan how she was going to go after Dean Ambrose, and how she was going to make Victoria pay for even existing.

The two women hated one another, but now, AJ beyond hated her. Victoria had something she wanted, and she wasn't going to stop until she got him.


	29. AJ Pushes Her Luck Again

**A/N: I want to thank Anon9 for reviewing, and her suggestions for a pairing. I liked all of them, tbh. And thanks to jcott3, soagirl81 and everyone else who have been reviewing for their reviews also! **

**To all you AJ fans, sorry, I don't happen to honestly be one, especially with her !crazy gimmick.  
**

**Remember, I'm writing this as if kayfabe were real. ;p makes things so fun. Additions (ie, the way Dean treats Vic as opposted to anyone else, because of her mental state) to some characters will be made, but no changes, and I'm trying my best to keep everyone as IC as I can.  
**

**Apologies for slight OOC moments, and i hope that you guys like reading this.**

**:) Enjoy!**

**Keep the reviews coming if you like this.  
**

* * *

Dean heard a throat clearing, and looking over Victoria's shoulder, he scowled and spat at AJ, "What do you fucking want, Lee?"

"I..I wanted to tell you what a good attack that was earlier. Sheamus had no idea what hit him. It was so awesome!" AJ gushed as Victoria rolled her eyes from Dean's lap and leaned in, whispering in his ear, " Starting to feel the oncomings of a blackout rage, Dean."

Dean snickered at what she whispered and leaning in, largely ignoring AJ, he whispered back, " Do you need to stand?"

Victoria nodded, held her finger to his lips and leaning in whispered, "I'll be right back.." as she grabbed a nearby vacant folding chair and turned, facing AJ solemnly.. "You again? I thought you'd learned your lesson, AJ, you obsessive and clingy, bunny burning little bitch.. But, apparently not.. So I guess I'm gonna have to do a better job teaching you."

Dean watched with a smirk of amusement, as Victoria looked at AJ who was backing away rapidly. "Oh, come on, AJ? Where's your fight? I mean you wanted him sooooo bad?"

Dean chuckled as Victoria kept advancing towards AJ, chair raised slightly. The chair made contact with AJ's head before AJ even realized she'd been hit. Then came the hard part.. Victoria started hitting AJ, but she made no moves to stop, even as the blood spurted up, coated her porcelain like white skin.

Dean stood, put his hands on her arms and turned her around as he smirked and said calmly, "Enough, Vic. Murder is illegal."

Victoria nodded and Dean leaned down, hauled AJ up by her collar and sneering said "You got lucky this time.. Because if that'd been me? You wouldn't be breathing right now you annoying little bitch. Now fuck off."

AJ ran down the hallway crying looking for Big E, Dolph, anyone to save her from the "evil and insane" couple on their roster.

Dean grabbed a towel and pulled Victoria back onto his lap, holding her against him, glaring at anyone who walked past that dared to stare at what was his just a little too long, squeezing her if he felt like she was staring back as he'd lean in and nip her neck and swearing in her ear growl, "You looking to fuck that son of a bitch? I'll kill him and then you if you are."

"Dean, one more time... You are the only man I intend on fucking. Frankly, any of these other fucks would probably bore me and put me to sleep." Victoria admitted, licking her plump lips as she looked up at him. She didn't get why he kept feeling the need to remind her who she belonged and where she belonged, because Victoria knew this. And she'd die before she let anything come between them.

Noone else stood by her when she started to lose her sanity except him.. Noone else could make her feel as safe as he did, not even their so called Apex Predator.

"What's on that dirty evil little mind?" Dean muttered as Victoria leaned in and whispered, "Speaking of fucking... Aren't we fucking someone out of a win tonight? I... I sort of had an idea."

"Oh you did, did you?" Dean asked, a smirk forming on his face as he studied her intently, his hands all over her as he did so.

"Mhmm... I was thinking... Ryback's always looking at me like I'm a piece of candy, and he wants to lick me so... We stage an argument, you and me, and sort of make the big idiot think that it's over him? Then Seth and Roman can slip in and you can attack.. He'll never know what hit him, and it'll be a switch. Give people something to talk about.. Besides, I'm bored.. Nobody wants to play with me tonight." Victoria pouted as Dean looked at her and smirked, then thought about her idea.

"That's evil."

"But, Dean.. I never claimed to be a saint, now did I?" Victoria asked as she stood, slid off his lap and held out her hand..

"I'm hungry."

"Jesus, Dean, there are cameras all over."

"I meant food.. Jesus, Vic, you are a dirty little bitch, aren't you?" Dean said back with a smirk as he squeezed her ass while they walked down the hallway.


	30. You Are Mine

**A/N: I want to thank Anon9 for reviewing, and her suggestions for a pairing. I liked all of them, tbh. And thanks to jcott3, soagirl81 and everyone else who have been reviewing for their reviews also! **

**To all you AJ fans, sorry, I don't happen to honestly be one, especially with her !crazy gimmick.  
**

**Remember, I'm writing this as if kayfabe were real. ;p makes things so fun. Additions (ie, the way Dean treats Vic as opposted to anyone else, because of her mental state) to some characters will be made, but no changes, and I'm trying my best to keep everyone as IC as I can.  
**

**Apologies for slight OOC moments, and i hope that you guys like reading this.**

**:) Enjoy!**

**Keep the reviews coming if you like this.  
**

* * *

_He watched them again, from the corner of the parking garage, scowling, his cigar's glowing red tip lighting the night as he inhaled, exhaled, tried to keep himself from reacting stupidly, in anger. How dare that little bitch? She belonged to him! Her own mother assured him as much when she'd been born almost._

_"Victoria.. My poor stupid little whore girl.. When are you going to realize that I'm not going to simply allow you to break the promise your mother made to me? And this man? Do you really want to be the cause of his death?" the man muttered as he took out a cell phone and checked his text messages.  
_

_Maddox texted, and as predicted, the man with his property in his arms right now had approached him, being nosy, asking questions. The man growled as he looked one more time at the younger blond male.  
_

_"Son, I really hope that the pussy is worth all the trouble you're about to be in." the man said as he got into his car, drove away.  
_

_Now was not the time to make his move.. he had to let them think all was safe, the coast was clear and then, only then could he make his move and strike unexpectedly.  
_

_Then she would pay._

* * *

They'd stepped into the parking garage, Dean for a smoke, Victoria because she needed to cool down, she'd almost just gotten into it again with AJ Lee and Aksana. He held her against him, his lips at her neck, resting on the pulse point.

Neither of them talked, but then again, most of the time, neither of them really needed to say anything. They didn't have to say anything, because they more often than not knew what was going on in the others mind. Victoria turned and bundled into his jacket, hiding her face as she said "Someones' out here.. I keep thinking that I see something moving in the corner."

Dean looked around, pulled her back with him just out of sight beneath a doorway. Just as they prepared to move, a car rounded the corner flying like a speeding bullet and if not for his moving them quickly, they'd have both been ran down.

"YOU GOD DAMN MOTHERFUCKER!" Dean yelled after the car as he picked up a stick lying nearby, throwing it, growling when it missed the back of the car by a good long way. "I wish those motherfuckers would come back. I'd beat the living shit out of whoever was driving that damn car."

He looked at Victoria, saw her going even paler than she was normally and then asked, "Hey, Vic? What the fuck is wrong with you? Vic.. Talk, damn it."

"T-the car, Dean... That was his car.. He tried to run you over just now." Victoria said as she looked around nervously and then up at Dean as she said "See now why I said you being with me was a bad idea? He's going to kill you, he won't stop until you're dead." as she tried to get away from him.

Dean grabbed her roughly, pulled her back against him and said in a calm and quiet voice in her ear, "You are mine. Just where the fuck do you think you're going?"

"Dean, you need to stay away from me, or he's going to kill you."

"No, Vic.. I'm gonna fucking kill him. Get your ass back here, now." Dean said, barely holding his calm now as he pulled her back to him, held her there. "If I were gonna fucking leave.. I'd have done it the second this shit started to get entirely too real. No, remember what I said?"

Victoria looked up at him and he put his hand on her throat, applying just a little pressure as he leaned in and hissed, "I want you to tell me what I fucking said.."

" That when you.. When you want something, you normally get it.. And that I belong to you.. Dean, I get that. What you're not getting is that this guy is NOT someone you want to pick a fight with." Victoria panted as Dean let her go, and looked at her.. It continued to shock him that whenever she tried to leave, it wasn't because he was too possessive or dangerous, or something he'd done to scare her..

It was because she thought she'd wind up getting him killed, with the situation she found herself in.

"I don't think so, Vic. I really don't think you get it.. And as far as this guy goes? He should be worried about what I'm gonna do to him. Not the other way around." Dean said as he held her gaze and then walked into the building beside her, keeping her close by.

It didn't take an idiot to see that just now, the incident in the parking garage had scared the living hell out of her.


	31. Unspoken

**A/N: I want to thank Anon9 for reviewing, and her suggestions for a pairing. I liked all of them, tbh. And thanks to jcott3, soagirl81, dixiexwinxwrites and everyone else who have been reviewing for their reviews also! **

**To all you AJ fans, sorry, I don't happen to honestly be one, especially with her !crazy gimmick.  
**

**Remember, I'm writing this as if kayfabe were real. ;p makes things so fun..  
**

**Apologies for slight OOC moments, and i hope that you guys like reading this.**

**:) Enjoy!**

**Keep the reviews coming if you like this.  
**

* * *

She'd been with him long enough to finally understand what he meant when he kept telling her she belonged to him, or she was wasn't so much as a possession thing, as it was him saying words that he couldn't say, that he refused to say, that he was probably too damn cold (or afraid, she suspected) to say. She'd come to this conclusion after their argument in the parking garage earlier.

And now, she lie there beside him, watching him sleep, as she smirked to herself in the dark, and her fingers trailed carefully and slowly over his skin. She sighed deeply and pulled the blanket up on him before moving into her usual spot, the one he usually pulled her into whether she wanted to be there or not, right in front of him, facing him, her face buried just beneath the cover, and pressed into his chest.

She liked this.. The nightmares didn't hit as hard as they used to before, and she could feel the steadied beating of his heart. She'd never admit that she liked this, to him or anyone else, but she did.

His hands slid over her bare back and he muttered something in his sleep, another habit of his that she'd gotten used to over the course of the past few months.

Realizing she wasn't going to get to sleep anytime soon, she got up and walked over to the mini fridge, getting herself a bottled water, sitting in a chair at the table in the dark, just thinking, watching him. She stifled a laugh when she heard him swearing and saw his arm searching the empty side of the bed, and standing, she walked back over to the bed, getting back in.

"Happy now?" she asked as he grumbled in response and then said "You. Sleep."

"I can't, Dean. I'm just worrying about earlier tonight. If he gets to you, because of me." Victoria started, only to be silenced by him pulling her down into the bed and told "Stop it."

"What? It's true. You're not god. You're not invincible, and you shouldn't be doing this, for me. I don't deserve it."

"No, but I am not letting some ignorant fuck take what's mine, either." Dean explained calmly in the dark as he looked at her.

"Mhmm, I am.. All yours." Victoria admitted as she slid her leg over his hip and looked up at him. Dean blinked.. All of this continued to shock him. Why wasn't she running?  
A few moments passed in the dark, quietly, and Victoria spoke finally.. " Just don't let anything happen to yourself. Promise me, Dean. If he starts coming after you, you walk away. Leave me alone, let me clean up my own mess."

"No."

"Dean... I'm not letting you do this by yourself. This is my mess. Not yours."

"No, but your are mine. And I'm not sharing with anyone. If I have to beat a fucking fuck nearly to death to prove my point? I'll do it." Dean said as his hand slid over her cheek in the dark. "You should have ran.. You should have left too. This isn't.." he started as he looked at her.

"No. I'm not running. I don't care how fucking scary you are, Dean. You're an addiction. I have to be with you. This, you are the only person who makes me feel safe."

"That's incredibly fucked up, you realize this, right?" Dean said as he held her against him, looked down at her looking up at him.

"As fucked up as it may be, Dean.. We're here, together. Everything doesn't have to be safe, or about hearts and flowers, all of that idiotic mushy bullshit. I want you, just like this, the way you are."

Dean grumbled again, and rolling onto his back, he pulled her on top of him halfway, his arms going to her lower back as he kissed her and mumbled, "Less time talking. It's fucking overrated."

Victoria giggled and then said with a smirk, "I agree." as she kissed him back, nibbling his lips as he did hers frequently.

So what he wasn't a nice guy? A sane guy? She wanted this, now she had this. She wasn't going to change him, that'd be completely stupid. Especially given the fact that she wasn't mentally stable herself.


	32. Close Calls

**A/N: I want to thank Anon9 for reviewing, and her suggestions for a pairing. I liked all of them, tbh. And thanks to jcott3, soagirl81, dixiexwinxwrites and everyone else who have been reviewing for their reviews also! **

**To all you AJ fans, sorry, I don't happen to honestly be one, especially with her !crazy gimmick.  
**

**Remember, I'm writing this as if kayfabe were real. ;p makes things so fun..  
**

**Apologies for slight OOC moments, and i hope that you guys like reading this.**

**:) Enjoy!**

**Keep the reviews coming if you like this.  
**

* * *

He'd turned his back for one second.. Apparently, that one split second was enough, because in the blink of an eye, a man approached wearing a ski mask and hit him in the head. Dean growled as he looked up from the ground and said with a smirk, " Now that shit pisses me off.. Come at me from behind, at least have the balls to let me see your fucking face when you get me, motherfucker."

The man raised his ski mask and Dean saw the webbing of burns and scratching, and for the first time in his life, he was repulsed. The man smirked and asked, " Satisfied? Good. Then that means we can get down to business, son.."

" I'm not your god damn son." Dean snarled, sitting up, intent on getting this man on his back, doing damage in whatever way he could, because all he could see when he looked at the man was Victoria, all the times he could imagine the man having forced her into fucking him and god only knew what else.

And as previously stated, Dean Ambrose was nothing if not a possessive and jealous lover. Only this time, anger at the woman in the situation didn't come into play. He knew it was forced, he knew she didn't want it. Certainly shocked him that for the first time, he was the good guy in a situation.

"So you're the motherfucker I've been looking for to kill then?" Dean asked, rubbing his head where the man had struck him earlier.

" Well, in all fairness.. You're getting free fucks from my property left and right. She did tell you, didn't she? Her mother and I had.. Well, we had an arrangement until the little bitch burnt down my place of business.. Thought she killed me." the man said, leaning in, smirking at Dean as the words hit him.

Dean growled, lunging at the man, hitting him as hard and as many times as he could manage as he snarled " I'm getting free fucks, for your information, because she feels safer with me than she does with anyone else, thanks to you. And she's mine... And I don't share anything... With anyone... Ever."

"You'd talk to her father that way?" the man asked, a smirk filling his face as the revelation hit Dean.. Not only was the man that did everything to her her mother's pimp... But he was her father.

The thought made him sick, disgusted. Normally, he didn't give a damn about anyone but himself, but this was sick, even for a known sicko like him.

" Now you're dead you motherfucker. " Dean snarled as he put his hands to the man's throat and said with a smirk as he choked him, " I promised her I'd bring her your fucking heart. I'm not going to stop until you're fucking dead, old man."

" And neither am I you cocky little son of a bitch." the man said as his hands came up around Dean's throat, squeezing.

Dean fought it off, rammed the man's head off the pavement, and the screaming had him raising his head quickly, as he looked down and realized why Victoria was screaming... The man had a knife, he was about to try and stab him and she'd been trying to warn him as she tried to call 911.

Dean smirked as he grabbed the knife, twisted the man's arm back towards his face as he got his second wind, overpowered the older man, sat on him, holding the knife to his throat, pressing down a bit.

The sound of sirens had the man scrambling to get up and run, and Dean caught him, punching him in the head, knocking him back down as he snarled, "Stay the fuck down, bitch. Jail won't bother me.. I've been before, a few times, actually. And she's mine.. one way or another, you old man are going to have to realize that you won't win. Ever. She belongs to me.. She'll fucking die before she comes back to you."

Victoria stood over them, the knife that'd come free in the struggle in her hands as she looked down at the man and smirked probably the most malicious and cruel smirk Dean had ever seen her do before.

" Let him go, Raul.. if you don't let Dean go, I'll slit your throat and cut off your own dick and make you eat it." she said calmly, coldly as she looked at Dean who looked up at her, trying to get her to run.

"Dean, you might want to move." she said calmly as she started to lower the knife.

He stood and picked her up instead, carrying her over to the SUV and taking the knife, stunned silent. Walking back towards the man, he smirked as the man started to back up, waving his hands in protest. Seeing him so close to the ledge, he grabbed the man's collar, held him over the ledge of the parking garage slightly as he said coldly, " You can fuck off or I can end this now, one good shove. I have no conscience, so it won't affect me at all to throw you off of this god damn building right now."

The man took off at a run calling out "This isn't over." just as the sirens grew louder in the garage. By the time they got to the floor that Dean and Victoria were parked on, the man had vanished into the night, and Dean was working on calming Victoria in the best way he could.

He wasn't the best at comforting someone, he was too damn cold for it.. But he was trying.

" Dean.. Stick to what you're good at.. Just shut the fuck up and hold me." Victoria demanded as she looked up at him, swearing as she saw the bruise forming on his cheek, the cut he'd gotten by the knife during the struggle over it on his cheek.

And though Dean didn't say it, he was having a hard time calming himself down.. if he hadn't ran out after her after their very loud and violent argument backstage...

He didn't even want to think about it suddenly, because that meant he'd be alone again. When it hit him that he was obsessed with her, he couldn't even begin to think about her just not being there one day, he backed away, looking at her as she told the police officer everything and they called around, confirmed everything about Victoria's past to be true.

The cops left finally, and Victoria looked up from her daze to find him sitting there, in the drivers seat, the SUV's motor running, but he was just looking at her.

"What?"

"Just shocked right now." he muttered as he threw a cigarette he'd been smoking out the window.

" It just got too real for you, didn't it?" she demanded quietly as he thought a moment.

" That's all I needed to know. You don't have to stay.. say the word, Dean, and i'll get out of this fucking suv right now and never look back."

Dean growled and glared at her then said " No. We both know if you do that, I'll just find you. Don't try and piss me off right now, Vic."

" Then fucking say something, Dean."

The cab of the SUV fell silent again and finally, Victoria demanded, " Just get us back to the hotel. I'll find my own god damn room when we're there. I knew it was a mistake to think you could possibly handle this."

He raised a brow, then leaned across the car, grabbing her face, making her look at him before pulling her into his lap and forcing her to kiss him.

" I haven't walked out yet."

Victoria calmed down, she'd began to get frantic just now, the thought that they'd come through all of this, together and now, with it almost over, with law enforcement being alerted to her situation, he was going to leave her be.. Frankly, it wasn't a thought she wanted to have.

This realization hit her and she blinked, then fell silent herself.

Neither one of them were very well with emotions, dealing with them.

He put the SUV into reverse and drove them back to the hotel. As soon as she got out of her side of the vehicle, he cut her off so she couldn't get past him as he gripped her hips roughly, held her against him, even though she tried to stiffen in his 'embrace'.

"You're not going anywhere." he muttered as he picked her up and carried her down the walkway to their room and shut the door behind him.

Victoria sat on the very edge of the bed and then asked, "Why do you want me?"

" Because I understand you and you understand me. You don't make me into something I'm not. And even when you're pissing me off beyond all belief, Vic.. I still want you. Now, you have to answer the same question.. Why pick me and staying mentally unstable over a normal life, a guy who can tell you he loves you and mean it.."

" Because I don't believe in love. I believe in finding someone you understand, who makes you feel safe, makes you feel alive. Who won't just stick me in some asylum to rot if I ever become a problem."

"Who's just as crazy if not crazier than you are?" he muttered, leaning in, her legs around his hips as he eyed her hungrily, and started to kiss her. Tonight had been insane.

"MMMM.. I can't ever think straight when you do that, Dean." Victoria pouted as she licked her lips and started to kiss back, pulling him down on top of her.

" And you expect me to think straight like this?" he asked stiffly as he growled, bared down on her neck, sucking and leaving a mark.

She belonged to him, and if he had just let her leave at the arena tonight, she wouldn't be here right now. " Never pull something like that again.. you won't like what happens if you do." he growled as he forced her lips parted and slid his tongue into her mouth, finding her tongue, tangling with it.

They lie there in the dark, close to one another, not saying anything until they fell asleep.

The danger was almost gone and then noone would know what happened next for them. Neither worried about this for the moment.

All that was important was that despte everything that kept popping up, threatening to tear them apart, they remained together.


	33. AJ Playing Helen Of Troy Is A Fail

**A/N: I want to thank Anon9 for reviewing, and her suggestions for a pairing. I liked all of them, tbh. And thanks to jcott3, soagirl81, dixiexwinxwrites and everyone else who have been reviewing for their reviews also! **

**To all you AJ fans, sorry, I don't happen to honestly be one, especially with her !crazy gimmick.  
**

**Remember, I'm writing this as if kayfabe were real. ;p makes things so fun..  
**

**Apologies for slight OOC moments, and i hope that you guys like reading this.**

**:) Enjoy!**

**Keep the reviews coming if you like this.  
**

* * *

AJ smirked as the Shield got ready to attack. If Dean wouldn't leave Victoria and come to her, well then, she'd just give Ryback a helping hand. Maybe he'd learn his lesson. If not, then she'd have to go to more desperate measures, and hope that eventually, they worked.

They had with Punk and Daniel Bryan, even Cena fell for it sooner or later. But haha, now the joke was on Cena. And of course, Ziggler, because she was bored with him already. There was only so long she could listen to him going on and on and on about himself before she felt like just kicking his head in or bashing her own head against a wall.

As soon as they started attacking, she turned to Big E and said "That man called me crazy." as she nodded her head towards Dean on the screen and did her best to look hurt.

Big E nodded and shuffled off to hurt the man who'd hurt his best friend. AJ was like a little sister to him and he wasn't about to stand by and let her get called crazy by some man.

As soon as Big E was out of the room, she started to laugh. The door was open and Victoria peeked in, scowling as she glared at AJ and asked, "What the fuck do you find so funny?"

"Oh nothing.. Except your little boyfriend getting flattened by Big E here in just a matter of seconds. But then again, if he'd only left you for me.."

She shrugged and Victoria snarled and lunged at her, the fight breaking off, a lamp coming down off of a table as her body landed on top of AJ's body, and she started choking her and punching her, bouncing her head off the hard concrete flooring.

"You miserable little twat." Victoria snarled as she got torn off of AJ by Dolph who ran in to save his little girlfriend. Victoria snarled and bit him to get loose, or tried to.

Down in the ring, Dean got this feeling that something was going to happen, and he looked up just in time to duck the chair that Big E sent his direction, as he growled and made a dive for the larger man, in anger.

Then the Megatron came on and Dolph said with a smirk, "Hey Ambrose.. Feisty little bitch you have here.. I have a proposition for you.. How about a trade, since my girl's a whore."

Dean growled as Ryback smirked. He knew he'd been right to have someone approach Ziggler about being on their side, and telling Ziggler that if he did, then when AJ went to Dean like she planned, then he wouldn't look like a moron.

"Let her the fuck go you motherfucker." Dean snarled as Victoria swore at Dolph and tried again to bite him, to get free.

"Don't stop the attack!" Victoria managed to get out as she struggled to get free. As soon as the security and referees came down to break up the brawl in the ring, Dean took off with a chair in hand and kicked in the door to the locker room, nailing Dolph in the back of the head with it.

As he got Victoria out of the room, he calmly sat her down, then went back in and yanked AJ out by her elbow and choking her as he held her against a wall, slightly lifted off the floor, he snarled, " You're going to wind up making me snap your little neck.. You know this, correct?"

AJ's eyes went wide as a response and then he said with a growl, "If your idiot boyfriend so much as looks at her again? I'm coming straight to you, Lee. And when I do, you will not like what happens as a result. She is mine. You never will be. I actually wouldn't piss on you if you were on fire."

AJ gasped in shock as his hand met with her cheek sharply.

Victoria glared through the room at her as she said with a smirk, "Oh and AJ?"

"What you miserable little bitch?"

" Me and you, no holds barred at the next ppv."

"You're fucking on." AJ snarled as she started to scream in anger and humiliation.


	34. Come At Me

**A/N: I want to thank Anon9 for reviewing, and her suggestions for a pairing. I liked all of them, tbh. And thanks to jcott3, soagirl81, dixiexwinxwrites and everyone else who have been reviewing for their reviews also! **

**To all you AJ fans, sorry, I don't happen to honestly be one, especially with her !crazy gimmick.  
**

**Remember, I'm writing this as if kayfabe were real. ;p makes things so fun..  
**

**Apologies for slight OOC moments, and i hope that you guys like reading this.**

**:) Enjoy!**

**Keep the reviews coming if you like this.  
**

* * *

Victoria turned a corner and someone grabbed her from behind. She was about to shriek, but the sound died on her lips as a hand was clasped over her mouth and Ziggler muttered, "If you're smart, you will not try to scream. See, I'm serious.. I want to trade my whore for you. And babe? The show off gets what he wants."

Victoria rolled her eyes as she elbowed him in the gut then ran from the darkened hallway, straight into Dean, who'd been looking for her. Dean steadied her as he looked at her and then snarled. He didn't even have to ask, he could look in her eyes and tell that someone fucked with her, again.

"Stay here." he muttered as he grabbed a discarded broomstick and kicked open the door he'd just seen her come tearing out of, started beating Dolph with the broomstick as brutally as he dared, all while reminding Ziggler that if he so much as breathed on Victoria, ever again, then he was going to kill AJ Lee for starting all of this.

As the fight got broke up, granted, it took over half the men in the locker room/backstage area to do it, Dean glared and grinned an evil cocky grin as he looked around and then said " See this? This is what will happen to the next fucker that fucks with what's mine." before shoving through the smallish crowd gathered and going to her.

" He got what he deserved." Dean muttered as he fixed his eyes on her, checking for anything, any small injury that'd give him a reason to go and kill Dolph Ziggler. Victoria looked up at him and smirked as she wiped a little blood from his face before saying, "He did. And Ryback's in on it."

"So that's why you told me not to stop the attack earlier." Dean mused as he smirked and pressed her against him muttering something to himself that she couldn't quite make out. She smirked as she looked up at him and said "But we can get him tonight.. Remember the thing you guys were going to do? Do it, I say. The fuck deserves it. Besides, I'm going to carve him like a turkey.. "

Dean raised a brow, but then chuckling asked, "Oh you are, are you? And why?"

"Because he really pissed me off when he sent that ladder at you. The big dumb fuck. I literally wanted to murder him the night he did it."

Dean blinked, shocked as usual when she got the way she did about him. He had no idea how to handle this. Not at all. He licked his lips, leaned in and pulled her into a kiss as he smirked.

"Ya know.. You guys could use me as bait.. The idiot would never know what hit him.." Victoria suggested.

Dean stiffened and then said quickly, "No. Not going to happen. You belong to me. I don't want that dumb fucking ape getting any ideas."

Maddox walked past and he stopped, came back and then said quietly, "If I were you, Ambrose, I'd enjoy her now.. Because the man you pissed off two weeks ago? He's gunning for you hard now." as he looked at Victoria and then shook his head, clucking his tongue and saying, "You could have been free from the jerk, if you'd only come to me.. I'm pretty sure if you'd have given it time, you coulda liked me."

Victoria glared and then stepped from Dean's arms, and smirked before hissing at him, her fingers curved into a clawing motion. As he made a hasty retreat, both she and Dean shared a look, then burst into laughter, holding onto one another.

"People are so easy to scare. It's kinda fucking pathetic." Victoria said as she stopped laughing, and then hugged closer against Dean as she said quietly, "Don't let him get to you. If that fuck comes back, you'll get him. I know you'll keep me safe."

Dean looked at her and then smirked as he raked his hand through her long blonde hair. "Let's get the fuck out of here." he muttered as he helped her towards the door, then asked "You need to be carried?"

She shook her head, but he smirked and lifted her easily, muttering, "Tough shit. I felt like it." as he kicked the door to the exit open, and carried her out into the parking lot. The drive to the hotel was quiet, and Dean found himself thinking back to Maddox's words in the hallway.

Let that son of a bitch dare and try to take her. He'd know the true meaning of pain.


End file.
